


HOO Fanfiction - What I Would Do

by Riggoo12



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riggoo12/pseuds/Riggoo12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seven encounter another half blood who's future is entwined with theirs. Together, they battle Gaia's armies to protect the Olympians in one last battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of these, characters, places or names belong to me apart from Jasmine :)

-Jasmine-

The wind ripped through my hair, tangling it into ferocious knots. Pain exploded in my thigh as a arrow found its mark. I screamed defiantly as the monster eagles circled above, creating a hurricane with their wings. 

Seriously, those were the least of my problems. 

I ignored the burning of blood gushing out from the wound and continued to slash at the monster army. Yeah, I realised that I was mad about halfway through charging one hundred thousand monsters by myself. 

But though the fog, it had looked like two cyclopses. I thought, what the heck, I can take them - and then, BAM. So many monsters I could make a purée out of them. 

Eventually, the sea parted of it's own accord. Then I realised and gulped as a minotaur stomped out of the fog. As he walked, the monsters closed up, creating a circle around us. Great, now I could fight him without being shot in the leg. The pain was so fierce that it nearly felt numb, but I forced myself to look at the new enemy. He roared, nearly splitting my eardrums. 

"All right, honey," I muttered. "No need to get wound up." 

He charged without warning. I ducked down and rolled through his legs. The arrow shaft snapped off, leaving the head in my leg and a jarring pain spasming through my body. 

The minotaur turned and roared again, spittle flying out. Gross, I thought. As he charged at me again, I sidestepped, but grabbed hold of his arm. Using the momentum of his slipstream, I swung myself up onto his head. I picked three arrows out of my quiver as I flipped onto Big Ugly's head, and shot them in between his eyes. Big Ugly stopped for a moment, then fell forwards, nearly crushing me. 

I rolled forwards, and held up my nocked bow, ready to fire at any monsters. None of them moved. Then I realised their attention wasn't focused on me, but on a massive, flying boat with a fire breathing dragon figurehead. 

Give me a break.

 

\-----

I hope you liked this! Comment if you want me to write more. 

~ Sophie :)


	2. 2

-Leo-

I was leaning back on my chair when Piper suddenly ran into the room. "The army is a lot closer than we thought!" she gasped. "How close?" Jason demanded, standing up.

"About... give or take... six metres?" Piper winced. I fell back off my chair. "Slick." Frank grunted. "Zip it." I muttered. His new height seriously gave me the creeps. He looked like he could smack me unconscious. A thought I would have found funny if I hadn't seen him now. 

We all ran out onto the deck. The army had gone quiet, staring at the Argo II. 

Suddenly they launched a catapult at us. It missed by inches. "STAND AND FIGHT, YOU UGLY MORONS! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Coach Hedge bellowed over the edge. "Shut up." Piper ground out through gritted teeth. 

As the archers prepared to launch another volley of arrows on us, Hazel cried out. "Look!" We all followed her gaze and my eyes widened when I saw what she was pointing at. 

A girl, about the same age as us, was hacking at the army - single handedly. She had a look of intense concentration on her face and was covered in blood, sweat and dust. Her hair was flying wildly in the wind, and I have to say, she looked pretty hot with her twin daggers and bow slung over her back. 

Percy was looking at her like she was mad. She probably was, but hey, fighting for the same cause as us is cool! It hardly ever happens, so when the chance comes, it's pretty awesome.

"Are we going to help her?" Annabeth asked. That launched me into action. I docked the boat in the air and lowered the ladder. Together we climbed down, bar Jason and Frank (eagle form) who flew. 

The second our feet touched the ground, Gaia started to weigh us down. I stopped moving, and stood my ground to fight. Occasionally, when I spotted the girl in the crowd, she didn't seem to be weighed down by Gaia. In comparison she seemed like quicksilver, flowing over the ground, catapulting herself over the monsters heads after using their arms as springboards. Maybe she was a Huntress of Artemis, who knew. 

Pretty soon for us, things started to go wrong. Frank got stampeded by monsters. I saw Piper get caught in the side by a dagger. Jason went down protecting her. I heard Annabeth screaming "RETREAT!" at the top of her voice.

Slow-motion, because of the ground being like honey, I made my way over to Piper and Jason. "Go, I'll be fine." He grunted. I helped her up and together we staggered back to the rope ladder. Once she was safely up, I saw Jason lift Frank into the air. Percy was with Annabeth, sprinting (as fast as they could) back to the ladder.

Hazel was still riding around on Arion swinging her sword around. The horse appeared on the Argo, dropped Hazel off, and vaporised.

Together we waited for Coach Hedge. He was climbing up the ladder top speed, but his fake feet kept slipping off, and it's probably hard to climb rope with goat hooves. 

"Shall we get the girl?" I bellowed over the noises of the monsters. Jason nodded. "I'll go." He flew over the edge of the Argo. I saw him hovering above the girl, yelling at her. She lifted her arms up and Jason grabbed her. He deposited her halfway up the ladder, and flew the rest of the way. 

"Urm, why didn't you carry her the whole way?" Percy asked Jason. "She was yelling at me to let go. Said she would be fine." 

I glanced over the edge. The girl was climbing up, dagger in between her teeth. She looked like a pirate. Three seconds later she was on board, and we were pulling the rope ladder up. I noticed a deep scar running along the inside of her wrist. I didn't say anything, but wondered how it had appeared there.


	3. 3

-Percy-

So, I was about to ask the girl who she was and what she was doing, and then this massive yell came from below the Argo. The girl's eyes widened by, like, ten times - and she looked over the side. I looked with her. There was no one there that could have made such a... human voice, but the girl looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Jake..." She muttered, before a javelin flew over the side of the boat and hit her chest. 

The girl fell over, convulsing. She didn't make a sound, but her body spasmed out. I nearly threw up when I saw the massive stick protruding from her. It was a bit lower than her rib cage and looked about one inch from missing her completely. 

The only good news was that it didn't come out the other side.

Piper, Frank, Hazel and Jason all picked up one of her arms/legs. Annabeth supported the head whilst Leo held a cloth to the wound. Coach Hedge shuffled underneath, supporting her back. 

We dumped her on the bed of the nearest cabin, my one. I didn't mind, it kind of seemed like an emergency.

I had to wait outside with Frank, Nico, Jason and Leo whilst the girls took care of her. Eventually they came outside, covered in blood. Annabeth held the javelin. "Is she alright?" I asked, then realised how dumb I sounded. "We've done as much as we can." Hazel murmured. "She just needs rest." Piper added. We started to walk away when Leo yelped. The crack under the door was filled with a golden glow. He started to open the door, but Annabeth stopped him. "What?" He asked. "That's not normal!"

Annabeth gazed at the door. "It's the mark of Apollo." She murmured. "It's her fathers' blessing to her - like Piper with the charmspeak, and Leo with the fire, it's the blessing of Apollo; the ability to heal."

I took that quietly. It sounded pretty similar to what I had gone through with bathing in the River Styx. Immune to wounds, unless it killed her before she got treated. "No point staying here." Annabeth announced. "It will take at least all night."

In the mess hall, we found Ella sitting there, chattering to herself. 

"Eighth shall join them, and win the fire,  
But past shall follow, no matter how dire,  
The gods will help, but in which form,  
Broken forever, dusk until dawn."

I frowned. "That sounded like a prophecy." I said. Jason nodded. "Ella, what was that?" He asked. Ella squawked excitedly. "Ella knows! Ella knows! Is the prophecy continued! The prophecy of the seven is only half!" 

Annabeth's eyes widened. "So the whole prophecy is..." Ella took over. 

"Seven half bloods must answer the call,  
To storm or fire the world must fall,  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the doors of death.  
Eighth shall join them, and win the fire,  
But past shall follow, no matter how dire,  
The gods will help, but in which form,  
Broken forever, dusk until dawn."

Silence followed that statement. "Who else knows that?" Nico asked eventually. "Ella! Ella knows!" The harpy flew off, spouting lines from As You Like It. 

"I'll Iris message Tyson. See if he can find out." I said. "We should take turns watching the girls room - in case she wakes up. Percy can sleep in the spare room for the night." Annabeth announced. "Thanks." I grumbled. She kissed my cheek. "You're welcome."


	4. 4

-Jasmine-

I am dreaming, but it feels so real. There is a golden line stretched down a field. That is all. I am balanced perfectly in the middle, and a voice is whispering in my head. "Choose. Choose. Choose." The voice gets more insistent and I know that on one side it is life, and the other side is death. "Choose. Choose! CHOOSE!" The voice bellows. It sounds like Jake. But it can't be him. He died. I was there. 

I step to the right. I have chosen life. 

When I woke up, my side ached like hell. I pulled up my shirt to look at it. A messy cut covered half of my stomach, but the javelin was gone and I was healing. 

I opened my door a crack. A curly haired boy was propped against the wall next to me. He gazed out to sea like it was a source of pain for him. At the sound of the door opening, he jumped up. 

"Umm..." He muttered. "What?" I asked. "Why are you... Why are you glowing?" I looked down at my arms. Sure enough, they were lit with a faint golden glow. "I honestly don't know." I replied. "We should call a meeting." He said, his voice firm and decisive. "I'm Leo." He smiled quickly. "I'm Jasmine." I said, and returned the smile. 

"So, this is Jasmine." Leo introduced me. The people around the table; Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth and Nico all greeted me with varying amounts of welcome. 

"So, what's your story, Jasmine?" Jason asked. "I fought monsters until you found me." I replied. Jason's gaze hardened. "Who's Jake?" He asked. "A boy." I snapped back. The girl called Annabeth threw her arms in the air. "Oh, this is useful!" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

The boy who was sat next to her, Percy, put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax." She looked at him and her expression softened. Then she jumped up and stood in front of me. I could see how others could feel intimidated by her. Her grey eyes were very penetrating. But I stood my ground. "Who are you?" She demanded. "None of your business." I mimicked.

I'm not sure why what happened next happened. We were probably both really wired. "Do you want to be chucked off this boat?" She shouted. "Did it look like I asked to be here?" I yelled back. Percy jumped up. "Hey, calm down guys." I pulled a dagger out of my sleeve and held it at his neck. "Stay out of this." I snarled. Annabeth launched herself at me. "Stay away from my boyfriend!" She screamed. 

My dagger met hers. As we fought, everyone tried to separate us. I knocked her hand away from mine. Whilst she was distracted, I drop kicked Jason, who fell into Hazel. Frank bent over them, trying to help them up, whilst I grabbed my quiver and started shooting at Percy, who deflected them with a metal plate. 

Annabeth came at me again and I drew my other dagger. Eventually I twisted hers out of her hand and spun around so my knives were pressed against her neck. "Move, and you're dead." I hissed in her ear. 

"STOP!" Piper bellowed. "Drop your weapons and sit down!" Like everyone else in the room, I obeyed her charmspeak. 

"Right," Piper pointed at Annabeth. "Relax. Stop getting angry - just calm it." She pointed at me. "Jasmine, you're not helping things. I have a feeling that you're the eighth member of this prophecy, and you're not leaving!"


	5. 5

-Piper-

"What prophecy?" Jasmine asked. I recited it quickly. 

Everyone looked at me, a little surprised. I wasn't sure when I learnt the prophecy, it's just came naturally as I spoke. Jasmine nodded slowly. 

I noticed that she had gone very pale. "Alright?" I asked. "That - that second line from the prophecy..." She stammered. I frowned. "But past shall follow, no matter how dire?"

Jasmine nodded shakily. "Yeah." Jason leant closer. "Does it mean something to you?" He asked. Jasmine seemed to come out of her daze. "That's enough for today." She stood up to leave. "Jasmine! I'll show you around the ship." Leo volunteered. She accepted his help silently, and together they left the room. 

Percy waited for their footsteps to fade, and then started talking. "She's not telling us something." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"But what?" Frank asked. Hazel stood up and bent down on the floor. She picked up Jasmine's daggers. "Hey, guys, look at this."

We crowded around them. They were made of Celestial Bronze, with little engravings on them. On the first dagger, it had an image of a deep pit. I knew without hesitation that it was Tartarus. On the second, in Greek letters, there was a few words. "He's never truly dead." Nico read out. "What?" Annabeth said. No one replied. No one knew. 

I sat in my cabin room, and closed my eyes. There had to be a way of finding out more about Jasmine. Then it hit me. My hands flew to my side and I drew out Katoptris. Briefly hesitating, I looked in. 

It showed an image of Jasmine. I had expected it to show her, but she looked so fragile, so unsure of herself that I felt pity rush into my heart, even though she seemed about the same age. She was running through a dark cavern, clutching a rock in her hand. Her nails were shredded, like she had been scraping them against stone. As she sprinted, the angle changed so I could see what was chasing her. It was a boy about the same age as her. He was yelling in anger at her, making her face grow even whiter. 

He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. Her leg swung for a kick but the boy pushed it away. Jasmine aimed the rock for his face but he slapped her, making a red handprint on her face stand out vividly against her ice white skin. The rock skittered across the cave floor. Jasmine watched it go. 

Then the image changed. Jasmine was younger, and eating a picnic with the same guy. They were laughing in the sunlight. But every time Jasmine looked away, his face would zone out and become full of malice. Then Jasmine would look back at him and his face would go back to normal. Suddenly a shadow towered over them. 

The image dissolved. It was a future image of Jasmine, Leo, me and Jason. I was hugging her, and the boys fist pumped each other.

The picture changed. It was of Leo, holding Jasmine as she wept into his shoulder. The weather was exactly the same as it was now. They were on the Argo II. 

Somehow, I knew that this was happening now. 

I crept out of my cabin, and ran to the quarterdeck. Seconds after I hid behind a barrel, Jasmine and Leo walked on. She was laughing. So the scene in Katoptris hadn't happened yet. 

They stopped walking, and looked out at the sea below us. "Jasmine..." Leo started. "You want to know about my past." She guessed. "You don't have to if you don't want to!" Leo quickly added. Jasmine shook her head. "I don't mind. I guess sometimes... I just get so... used to being by myself, I forget that I can still talk to people." I suddenly got the feeling that she shouldn't be listening in to this conversation. 

Leo and Jasmine were quiet for a moment. Then she started talking. 

"I used to be part of a family. I loved them all so much. But when Kronos rose, my home was destroyed in the first days of the war. Everyone in my family was there when the building collapsed. I had gone to help the demigods fight, but when I came back... They were all dead." Jasmine's voice cracked. "Even my brother and sister. I dragged all of the bodies out of the house, but I couldn't even find Will's. I couldn't even find my brothers body." 

"How old were they?" Leo asked quietly. "Will was fifteen - my age at the time. Lila was six." Jasmine stopped, and I heard deep breaths being taken. 

Jasmine continued, and her voice was shaky, but steadied as she talked. I wanted to cover my ears and sing loudly, but I couldn't unless I admitted I had eavesdropped. 

"So - I ran away from New York. I started making a life for myself. Then I met Jake. He was son of Ares, but was... so understanding. His family had been murdered too. We went to an island that was beautiful and decided to wait until the war was over.

"But when Kronos was at his highest, in that time before Hades helped them win, but after they surrounded Olympus - Jake changed. He said that Kronos had got it right, that the gods were wrong. I believed that I could help him get back on track. But one night, I woke up with him pressing a knife to my throat. He told me that Kronos had given him a job; to recruit half-bloods or to destroy them. I - I disarmed him and dragged him to Tartarus. 

"He told me that I would never push him over. He knew me too well. I would never have been able to do it. I told him to leave and never come back. But then, as I turned to walk away, he launched himself at me. I flipped myself over his back, and he - he fell.

"As he fell, he cursed me. He said that every time I lifted my weapons in battle, I would remember him. He said that I would never forget this. And it was true. Every time I pick up a weapon, it becomes engraved with a picture of Tartarus, and the words "He's never truly dead." It distracts me in battle, so I can never leave a fight without some kind of wound."

"But," Leo began. "Your fight with Annabeth. You weren't touched with a weapon the entire time." I peeked around the side of the barrel. Jasmine was showing Leo a cloth wrapped around her wrist. "If I'm not wounded I'm combat, a cut appears here. Every time, in the exact same place. That scar will never leave. But - I killed Jake. If I hadn't, I could live a normal life. I - I killed him." 

On that last word, Jasmine's voice broke, and she seemed to collapse on herself. Leo pulled her into a hug as she wept onto his shoulder. "You didn't kill him. That wasn't your fault."

I felt sick inside. How could I have eavesdropped on this? It had obviously taken a lot of trust and willpower for Jasmine to tell Leo. How could I have just proven the point that she can't tell anyone? I wished that I could un-hear what she had told Leo. I felt awful. "Don't tell anyone, please. Especially the other girls. I don't want them to hate me." Jasmine murmured.

 

\-----

You have unlocked Jasmine's tragic backstory! Yay! I felt like I should give you a really good chapter as I haven't updated in a while. I hope you liked it!!!

~ Sophie :)


	6. 6

-Leo-

Eventually, Jasmine stopped crying. Just as that happened, Annabeth walked around the corner. "Leo, have you seen Piper -" she stopped as she took in the scene. "Um, Jasmine, can I have a word?" She asked. I glared at her as Jasmine stood up. She gave me the subtlest of winks. 

Annabeth took Jasmine into a corner of the quarterdeck. They started whispering hurriedly. When they stopped, they both smiled, Jasmine's confident mask back in place. "Yeah, we're having food in the mess hall now. Tell Piper if you find her. I'm sure she'll turn up eventually." We walked off the quarterdeck. 

As we sat down, Piper hurried in. She looked like she'd been trying to scratch her face with a circular object. It was red all over. "You alright, Pipes?" Jason asked. She nodded distractedly. "Jasmine, these are yours." She put her weapons next to her. "Thanks." Jasmine said, surprised. 

"Jasmine, what do those engravings mean?" Jason asked, when everyone had got their food. Jasmine's face was deadpan. "What engravings?" She asked back. "The ones on your daggers. And I think there may be some on your bow and arrows and quiver too." Jasmine smiled, but it looked forced. "I don't know, I found them like that." Jason looked genuinely interested. "Where?" I interrupted them. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this now." I glanced at Jason, like 'tell you later'. 

I had no intention of telling him. 

Jason cornered me after we ate. "What was that about?" He asked. "Look, Jasmine told me some stuff about her. She made me swear not to tell anyone." Jason waved it off. "I don't care if you swore not to tell anyone - can we trust her? Will she be a danger to us?" I looked at him seriously. "We can trust Jasmine, but look, she can tell you everything in her own time." Jason stared at me, and then turned on his heel and left. 

Jasmine was waiting outside. "Thank you." She said. I shrugged. I nearly said 'it was nothing'. But it was something. 

As the Argo II drifted past an island, music faintly rose to the boat. Night had fallen, and the stars were shining. I realised that Jasmine was always glowing, just that it varied on her mood. Today, when she had been crying, her aura had been nearly extinguished. Now she glowed. Literally. She stepped up to the railings on the deck and gazed down at the island. "Wonder what it's like to have a normal life." She murmured. 

Her loose brown hair tumbled over her shoulders as she watched the island. She looked really hot. "I always thought - when I was younger - that I would be able to fly, if I really tried." She smiled a little. "Goes to show how much of what we think when we are little is true." I nodded quietly. The way she spoke about her past was the same as how you would speak about a dream. 

"I might try..." She murmured. I nodded dreamily, before I realised she was talking about jumping off the boat. "Wait, no!" I said quickly. 

Jasmine slipped her hand into mine. I smiled, but it fell off my face as she turned to me and said, "help me up?" She jumped lightly onto the railing, and balanced delicately, like a ballerina. "Jasmine, stop. You can't fly. You are going to die if you jump off there." I put all my power into my voice.

Jasmine smiled. "But I can fly." Then she fell forwards off of the Argo II.

 

\-----

Cliffhanger! HAHAHAHA!

Hope you liked it! I'm going to do more than one POV per chapter now. Yay!

~ Sophie :)


	7. 7

-Jason-

It was my turn on the wheel, which I was glad about in a way. My head was hurting from all Leo's mysterious ways and Jasmine's weapons. I thought it would be good to clear my head. 

I turned the corner onto the deck, just in time to hear Leo shout out. He sounded desperate, so I ran to his side. "What!" I gasped. He pointed off the side of the boat, speechless. Jasmine was plummeting towards the ground, her hair spread out above her head, looking like a human cannonball. She was laughing in delight. 

I threw myself after her, summoning the winds to carry me to her. I was too slow. She was going to hit the ground. Barely one hundred metres left. Then, she stopped. I froze, midair. Jasmine unwrapped herself from her cannonball position and stood up, with no support whatsoever. She clapped her hands. "It worked!" She laughed. Then Jasmine started to run. 

I watched from above her as Jasmine sprinted around the sky. Whenever she wanted to gain altitude, she merely jumped. When she wanted to go down, she stepped forwards and dropped a few feet. Mostly, she skipped through the sky at a steady level. 

Being son of Jupiter, I had better eyesight for winds and airborne things. But all I could see was a faint golden outline of a square, rippling whenever Jasmine stepped on it. 

"Jasmine!" I called out. She froze. "How are you doing that?"   
"Son of Jupiter. Come back before Leo has a freaking heart attack!" That made her glance up at the Argo. Leo was clinging to the sides, his eyes apoplectic. "Fine!" Jasmine sprinted back to the boat. Let me tell you, she can run fast.

-Annabeth-

I reckoned that all of us went to sleep with Jasmine on our minds. I couldn't figure her out. Leo seemed to be the only one able to get close to her. Subconsciously, I had nicknamed her Golden Girl. I mean, since when did demigods glow? And why had she been crying on Leo earlier? I had acted like nothing was wrong, but jeez, I'm not that blind. Afterwards, I had talked to her about the 'fight'. I had actually heard more of their conversation than I let on. I nearly walked around the corner when I heard my name. I felt so guilty. I wasn't actually going to hurt her, just let her know that I wasn't to be messed with. But in doing so, I had ripped open an old scar, if unintentionally. I hadn't told anyone that I had heard, and I didn't plan on telling anyone. Jasmine didn't want anyone to know, and that was fine by me. 

I woke up when Leo shrieked. Seconds passed. Another shriek -   
was it Jason's name he yelled? I jumped out of my bed and was about to get out of the door when Percy barrelled in. "Annabeth! Are you okay?" He cried. He looked desperate. "Fine!" I replied. "What's up?" Percy blushed. "I heard Leo scream, and thought you might be in trouble or something..." I smiled and kissed him. "I'm fine. Lets go see what the fuss is about." 

When we arrived on the deck, Jason was yelling at Leo. That was unusual in itself, as he was usually calm. The weird thing was that Jasmine was balancing on the railing with one toe, and everyone seemed okay with that. "-defending her when she jumped off the boat!" Jason yelled. "I thought she was going to die! I can't fly like you can!" Leo shouted back. "Hey, guys, it's cool. No one got hurt." Jasmine reasoned, hopping onto the deck.

"What have we missed?" Hazel asked, voicing me and Percy's question. "She," Jason cried, and pointed at Jasmine, "jumped off the Argo II." Heads turned to gawk at Jasmine. "She can fly, it's fine!" Leo defended her. "So why did you yell at me to save her?" Jason cried. "I didn't know that she could fly!" Leo stated. "There's something off about you, Jasmine. You act weird." Jason said to her. Her head snapped up, her eyes shone with anger. The golden glow around her body increased until it hurt to look at her. "You want to know why I 'act weird'?" Jasmine screamed. "You want to know why?" Jason raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Because," Jasmine started. "When Kronos attacked America, my home was one of the first to be destroyed."

Then she talked. She told us about her home and Will and Lila. She talked about Kronos and Jake and his death. She spoke about how she couldn't pick up a weapon without being reminded of him. 

When Jasmine finished, Jason seemed to deflate. "Gods, Jasmine, I'm so -" he started. "I don't want your sympathy!" Jasmine shouted. "Don't you see why I couldn't tell you? I just want to be treated normally, but I can't when you all look at me like I'm wounded!" Leo looked at her, despite her blazing light. "We don't think you're wounded. You've proved to us you're strong. That story alone shows it. But everyone needs help from friends. Including you." I stepped forwards. "We can help you, Jasmine. Just let us." She stared around at us, one by one. 

Then she smiled. 

 

\-----

Yay! Jasmine is on board!! Pun not intended. 

Comment if you like!

~ Sophie :)


	8. 8

-Jasmine-

After that, the days passed in a blur. It wasn't restful, but there was so much to learn from them. I practiced emergency manoeuvres in the air with Jason, and Piper helped me with my persuasion skills. It's crazy, but there's a lot more to it than shouting and getting really angry. 

I helped Leo with repairs from the Argo II, because as we neared Gaia's army, monster attacks on the ship became more frequent. Annabeth practiced fighting with me, using twin daggers and bows. She found a way to stop my arm from being cut. Before going into battle, I would nick my thumb with a dagger, just enough   
to draw blood, but not enough to hurt. That way, I had been wounded in battle, but was still fine. 

Percy let me help fight off sea monsters, and it turned out I was pretty good with lobbing Greek fire at their eyes (and in occasions when there weren't eyes, down throats was a good back up plan). Hazel started showing me how to control the mist, and Frank tried to work out how to stop me glowing. As the days past, my glow increased, and only on the ninth day did I realise something else; my immunity to fire. 

It was kind of embarrassing, really. Leo and me were holding hands when we should have been working. Coach Hedge came along and started yelling at us, and Leo's hand caught fire. My hand should have been a shish kebob, but somehow I was fine. 

Coach Hedge then insisted on doing his part of training me, which involved making me hover in front of Festus whilst he breathed fire on me all day. Literally. "We want to see your boundaries! How long can you stay in the air? How long are you immune to fire for?" He bellowed, whilst sitting in a deck chair eating a chocolate sundae from Piper's cornucopia. 

I wanted to slap him.

On the eleventh day, I was sitting with Leo on a tile of sky. (I found out that I could carry people with me, as long as they stayed on the same 'tile' as me. Jason thought that I was literally standing on sun rays, which is why the tile I stand on shows up golden).

But anyway, I was sitting with Leo when he turned to me. "Jasmine, you're a great person." He said quietly. I smiled, but said nothing. "So... would you..." I turned to look at him with mock innocence. "Would I?"   
"Do you want to..."  
"Do I want to what?"  
"You are making this so difficult!" Leo groaned. "Making what difficult?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. "Okay, shut up now." Leo demanded. "Shut up now, what?" I asked. "Please close your largest facial feature that produces noise so I can get on with embarrassing myself?" Leo suggested. I nodded and shut up. "Jasmine, will you go out with me?" He blurted. "Nope." I said. He looked at me, wounded. "Why?" He began, but I cut him off. "Yes." He glared at me, then hugged me. I hugged back.

I could feel my glow as it increased. I thought I had reached the brightest possible light when he kissed me. My light got brighter still. 

We went back to the deck, holding hands. Frank ran over, clutching his sun glasses to his face. "Jasmine, can you... dim a little?" I frowned and closed my eyes. Nothing happened. I concentrated on the Mist instead. 

Everyone else could see me as a normal person. No extra glow. Normal. I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them, I could almost believe it. 

Coach Hedge started banging the gong. "EVERYBODY GET UP ON DECK OR DIE!" He bellowed. "We're all here, Coach?" Piper volunteered. "Ah, yes." He muttered. "I propose a dance!" He yelled. By the looks on everyone else's faces, they must have been as lost as I was. 

"It will be our THING, before we go into danger! A dance, with all couples present!" Frank frowned. "We have been in danger ALL this time." Hedge glared at him, and Hazel hit his arm gently. She, Annabeth and Piper looked really excited about the upcoming party. "TOMORROW AT 6:00 ON THE DOT!" Coach Hedge screamed. "DISMISSED!" 

The girls all vanished, probably to sort out dresses. I was left with the boys. Dresses weren't my style. "What fun." Percy commented sarcastically. "Yeah, it'll be rubbish." Jason added. "I bet you're all scared." Leo smirked maliciously. "Huh?" Percy and Jason said in unison. "Yeah. Scared me and Jasmine will wipe the floor with the best couple." 

After that, Percy and Jason looked upon it with more interest. Frank chipped in a comment from time to time. 

I got bored and drifted away. I was about to go overboard, when Annabeth darted over to me. "Come with us." She said, and dragged me to the ladies'. There was a changing room each with our name on, and no racks of clothes. Instead, you stepped inside your changing room, visualised a costume, and voilà, there it was. 

Piper and Hazel were frantically discussing dresses. Piper was looking carefully at her eyes and hair. "I'm thinking a light red or pink dress, maybe down to my knees?" She suggested. Hazel shrugged. "You'll look good in anything, daughter of Aphrodite." Piper hit her playfully with a hairbrush. "Fine, you'd be good in a browny gold. That would go with your hair and eyes. Length is up to you. Not higher than the knees, but if you're going with that colour, don't have it too long." 

I zoned out again. Annabeth started sketching outfits on a piece of scrap paper. This was going to be a fun night, I thought, inwardly groaning.

-Hazel-

The next day, I went up to the deck early. Hedge had been busy overnight. Fairy lights stretched overhead, magically suspended, and all the various boxes had been cleared out. I was certain that the dance scene would be breathtaking. I was looking forwards to what Leo and Jasmine were going to come up with. They were both such fiery personalities, wild and exuberant. Anyone who knew them didn't have to be a child of Aphrodite to know that they were perfect together. 

I hoped people thought that about me and Frank. 

I went to my changing room half an hour early, because I was sure that my dress would look bad on me. Piper and Annabeth would both come up with something stunning, and I had a bad reputation with being child of Pluto. I'd show them something beautiful. I chose the same colour Piper had recommended, and went for a medium length. I smiled as I tied my hair up. This might even be fun. 

\-----

Soooo, a demigod dance! I'm really looking forwards to writing this. 

~ Sophie :)


	9. 9

-Annabeth-

Percy had told me what Leo had said about him and Jasmine being the best couple. I'd show him. In my opinion, me and Percy were so cute it hurt. I locked my changing room door. "Let's go for something memorable." I murmured. 

My chosen dress was silver and long. I balanced my blonde hair above my head and wore my favourite owl earrings. When I stuck my head out of the door, all the girls doors were shut. A faint rustling came from Piper's, hinting she was making her dress perfect. I glanced at the time. Five minutes left until the dance started. I drifted up to the deck. Percy, Jason and Frank were already there. They had all gone for matching kinds of suits, but Percy was the only one without a tie. Frank was still wearing trainers, and Jason (obviously) had full attire. I supposed that dating a daughter of Aphrodite meant that you had to look good all the time. 

-Piper- 

When I left the room, it was one minute until the dance started. I was wearing a light pink dress down to my knees. My hair was plaited, and spun in a curl around my head. In my mirror, I looked fine. When I got up there, everyone had arrived apart from Jasmine and Leo. They were late, no surprises there. 

The music started playing and I realised that it sounded like what I wanted it to sound like. Frank and Hazel were doing a fast waltz, Percy and Annabeth were doing something resembling the tango, and Jason and I started a slow dance. Ten minutes in, we stopped for a kiss, and as we pulled apart, Leo and Jasmine entered. 

\-----

What are Jasmine and Leo going to go for?

~ Sophie :)


	10. 10

-Leo-

So, let me first say, that I was not going for any of that suit stuff. And Jasmine was NOT going to turn up in a dress. I was totally decked out in a Hawaiian print shirt, brown shorts, sandals and a bead necklace. I thought I looked pretty hot, especially when my shirt caught fire and I had to find a new one. Then I saw Jasmine, and hotness was redefined. She was wearing a yellow crop top with half of a sun on the bottom. Above that, the words 'little miss sunshine' had been stitched on. She was wearing short golden shorts. Her hair was tied back in a yellow bandanna. She was wearing flip flops that looked like they were made to be kicked off.

I kissed her for a bit, and then took her arm. "So, we're going for a bit of an entrance." I explained. "Fashionably late, my dear." She smirked. 

I nearly ruined the entrance by cracking up before we came in. I had to sit down for a couple of minutes until I was ready to go. Then Jasmine started laughing. Eventually we both pulled on our serious faces and flew in. 

We landed on the deck with a thud. The music was some sweet rock, but Hazel and Frank were doing a waltz, which made me doubt they were hearing the same track as us. We dived into the middle of the floor and started rocking out. The whole fabulousness of the plan was that we didn't say a word, just cracked up inside as we tripped people over with our air guitars and slid under Jason's legs, which really annoyed him.

This was a party. Eventually the music finished, and I realised that the sun was setting. Jasmine and me collapsed on the floor, out of breath. The others finished their dance with more dignity. A kiss from Jason and Percy, and a hug from Frank. Coach Hedge was still dancing around like a maniac, ignoring the fact there was no music.

When we stood up, Festus quickly told me that he had spotted an island that we could stay in for the night. I told him to dock us there safely, before helping Jasmine off the floor, and walking her to our cabins - which were somehow next to each other. 

She must have been pretty tired, because she fell asleep before I had left her room. 

I slept fine for the first time in ages. 

-Jasmine-

I woke up the next morning dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. I couldn't be bothered to change, and besides - I looked fine. I walked up onto the deck, the last one up. "Nice island here." I commented, gazing over the sandbanks. A flicker of movement in the trees caught my eye. I squinted into them and saw the silhouette of a man there. "Jason..." I called over. He looked up from his breakfast. "Yup?" I did the last thing I wanted to, turned away from the island to face him. "Coach Hedge slept bad last night." I said, using the code words for 'there's something behind me'. His face betrayed no sign of changing. "Did he? Why?" That was: 'understood. Where?'   
"Nightmare."  
"What about?"  
"Something about pine trees and rocks. Sounded creepy." Jason's eyes strayed to the spot where the man should have been. "Maybe this island is making him ill? Should we leave and see if he gets better?" I nodded, pretending to debate it. 

"It might work." Jason nodded and started to walk off. I gazed at the trees again. I watched as the mans figure walked left along the sandbank and then out of the tree line, right into our line of view. I gasped. 

"Leo!" I shouted. He ran over and   
instantly took heed of the man headed straight towards us. He squeezed my hand. "It'll be fine. Festus is nearly ready to set sail." I shook my head. "It's not that. Pass me a weapon." He did, and I watched as the etchings engraved themselves into the metal of the daggers. "Why?" Leo asked. I gulped as I looked at the man again. He looked around eighteen now he was closer, with blonde hair and green eyes. There was no doubt about it. I met Leo's gaze. "I know who that person is." I said. 

\-----

Did you like the dance? Who is the person Jasmin knows?

Let me know what you think!!!

~ Sophie :)


	11. 11

-Jasmine-

He stopped about shouting distance from the Argo II. "Who is it?" Leo whispered. "Jake." I said. 

Jake smiled up at the ship. "I'm going to meet him. Lower the ladder, he doesn't my know about my flying." I ordered. Whilst the ladder was being lowered, I nicked my thumb with the blade. I had a feeling that this would shape out as a fight. 

When I reached the bottom, Jake smiled lazily. "Jasmine, you look good." I glanced down, and cursed when I saw my short shorts and crop top. "Language." He chastised. "Why are you here?" I demanded. Jake grinned. "For revenge. You landed me in Tartarus for three years. Knowing you had that curse wasn't enough. I wanted you to feel the pain I felt." He smirked at the dagger in my hand. "I'm not a little girl any more. I will kill you." I warned. Something inside me had snapped when I saw Jake. I was done playing games. 

I threw myself at him, but he parried with a blade that appeared from nowhere. I spun around and glanced up at the Argo II. Everyone was up on the deck, gazing down at me and Jake as we slashed and hacked with our knives so fast we were a blur. "Give up, Jasmine." Jake taunted. That encouraged me to stab faster and harder.

-Frank-

I watched helplessly as Jasmine fought Jake. Leo would kill me if I mentioned it now, he was wound up so tight, but the prophecy kept going around in my head. Something about the past following? Maybe this was it. 

Next to me, Leo nearly screamed. Jasmine had been caught in the side of her face with a blow that would have made my dad grimace. Jasmine got knocked over and didn't move again. Jake stood over her, brandishing his wickedly long knife. "Someone help her!" Leo shrieked. "This is Jasmine's fight." Annabeth replied seriously. I couldn't help but agree. Jasmine would not be happy if anyone interrupted this. 

Suddenly, her legs twitched. Jasmine flipped Jake onto his back and jumped up. The positions had reversed, now Jasmine was holding the knife above his face. Jake kicked her, and in the moment when she winced, stood up. 

They were back to hacking at each other. Jasmine's aura was so bright it was a miracle Jake could still see. Suddenly the aura vanished. Her dagger was replaced by a bow and arrow. "How did she do that?" I asked. Annabeth frowned. "It depends on what happens next. If she starts to blur..." The exact same time that the words left Annabeth's lips, it happened. Jasmine looked like she was a foggy mirror. Her features blurred and became unstable. One second she would be standing still, the next she would be five paces to the left. Suddenly she focused again. Launching herself into the air, Jasmine nocked her bow. "That's the blessing of Apollo. Until she's ready to shoot, it will be impossible to land a blow on her." Annabeth whispered in awe. "Like what happened to me?" I asked. She nodded. "But that one shot... It is guaranteed to be perfect. Jasmine can kill Jake now." 

Jake was gazing up at Jasmine in amazement. "How are you doing that?" He yelled. "Come here and fight! That's an unfair advantage!" Jasmine smiled, and spoke in such a powerful voice that I could hear her. "But you were ready to kill me in my sleep. Was that not an uneven fight?" Jake's eyes widened. "You wouldn't kill me." He chucked his knife at her. "That's what you said before you fell into Tartarus." She shouted, and smirked as the knife veered off to the left. Then Jasmine loosed her arrow at him. Jake started to sprint, but the arrow raced after him. It hit his back, and Jake collapsed. 

Jasmine walked through the air towards him and knelt next to him. She whispered a few words to him. We watched him struggle to get away from her. Jasmine's glow increased. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She bellowed. "What's she talking about?" Leo wondered. We only shook our heads. 

\-----

What did Jasmine say to Jake?

~ Sophie :)


	12. 12

-Jasmine-

I walked after Jake. He wasn't going anywhere. I knelt down next to him, and whispered in his ear. "Will you take away my curse?" Jake shook his head. "Never!" He spat. I increased my glow. "I can make it hurt a lot more than this." I warned. "No!" He shouted. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I screamed. "Fine," He groaned. "I revoke your curse." I watched the engravings fade on my weapon. I looked at my wrist. The scar didn't look like a fresh scab anymore, just a normal scar. 

I looked down at Jake. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was laboured. "We could have been friends, if you'd let me." I whispered, then tapped him on the forehead. Apollo's blessing was complete; Jake was dead. 

Leo sensed this and hurried to stand next to me. "Can we cremate him?" I asked quietly. He nodded, and touched a burning finger to Jake. 

Back on the boat, I watched Jake's body until the fire faded. I hadn't realised I was crying until Leo put his arm around me. "You did the right thing." He said. I didn't tell him that it was more than that. Jake lying dead was a symbol of letting go of my old family forever. Letting go of Lila and Will. 

I slept on the deck that night. 

-Hazel-

The day after Jasmine's fight with Jake, we all gathered in the Mess Hall. Jason was there with a map spread in front of him.

"So, Gaia is due to wake on the first - here." He prodded the map. "Today is the 29th, and we are here. I say that we try and get there in under two days, and spend the rest of the time finding Gaia and stopping her from waking up." Leo nodded. "Festus says that if we carry on at this speed, and have minimal attacks from monsters, we should get there in two days." 

Percy added in. "We still need to have a full time watch going on. Maybe we should make a rota, because as we get closer to Gaia, attacks will come more frequently." 

"I'll do it!" I volunteered, spreading a piece of paper in front of me. 

A couple of minutes later, I tacked it up on the wall. "Looks like Percy and Annabeth first, because of us sailing." I tried to fight a wave of nausea that rose as the boat rocked. Frank put his arm around me. "Come on then." Annabeth said. I noticed Percy looked happy about that as they walked off. 

"Alright then." Jason said. "Leo, make a few more copies of that, and stick them up in viewable places." Leo nodded. "I'll help too." Jasmine said. "Cool." Jason replied. "Everyone else, get some rest." 

-Leo-

Make some copies? I nearly scoffed. You're talking to the supreme leader and creator of the most fabulous boat in the world - and you're asking for some photocopies? And to tack them up someplace? Ridiculous.

After we had done that, we sat with our legs dangling off the edge of the boat. I was showing Jasmine how to make a butt with your first two fingers, when she had a great idea. "Do you have a camera?" I nodded and pulled one out of my tool belt. "Why?" 

Jasmine smirked. "Okay, do the butt thing." I put my two fingers together, and she snapped a couple of pictures. 

"Come with me." She said, and as we ran off down the boat, Jasmine explained her idea. 

We sprinted past Jason and Piper, just as we both started laughing hysterically. Piper grabbed Jasmine and Jason grabbed me. "What's going on?" They asked us. I dangled limply in Jason's arms, then met Jasmine's gaze. "Shall I make something up or have you got an idea?" She asked. "Hey!" Jason protested, holding my arms tighter. I leant in closer to him. "I've always wanted you to hold me like this, baby." I whispered. 

Jason dropped me. 

Me and Jasmine continued to run off, laughing at the top of our voices. 

-Jason-

"What were they up to?" Piper asked me. "I really, really don't want to know." I replied. "Hey, do you have any disinfectant?" I asked. Piper shook her head no. 

"I'll have to take a shower then." I grumbled. "Why?" She questioned. "Leo hugged me, then leant in really close and said 'I've always wanted you to hold me like this, baby.'" 

I shuddered. "So you dropped him?" Piper asked. "Wouldn't you?" I replied. 

That night, I went back to Piper's cabin with her. "Remember, we have to get up at, like, half twelve for our watch." She reminded me. I groaned. "You'll have to come and wake me up." I said. Piper grinned. "Sure." She pulled her duvet down and shrieked. "What?" I yelled, and ran to her side. 

On the bed was a picture of a butt. 

-Leo-

Me and Jasmine were on watch, and enjoying the various screams as people uncovered the butt pictures. 

Annabeth stormed up to us, waving one of the butt pictures. "Was this you?" She asked. Me and Jasmine cringed and pretended to shield out eyes. "That's gross!" I shrieked. I reckon Jasmine did drama school or something because she convinced me. "Is it gone?" She asked, her eyes still covered. Annabeth put it down. "Yep." Jasmine uncovered her wide eyes. "Can I come and find out who did it with you?" Then she sighed. "Damn, I'm on watch. Look, Annabeth, it's probably Coach Hedge. I mean, that's really gross. None of us would do that." Annabeth nodded, totally sold. "I'll let you know who did it!" 

When she walked off, we collapsed into giggles. Suddenly, Annabeth was back. "So, it was you." She said sarcastically. Then she stalked off. We looked at each other, like, busted.

Soon everyone on the boat was crowded around us, what-the-helling and guuuuuys-ing and generally being annoyed. Eventually I held my hands up for quiet. "It's not an actual butt." Protests from half of them. Jasmine shushed them. "It's a finger butt." We demonstrated. Everyone sighed. 

I was kind of glad when the monster attack started. 

-Frank-

Yeah, I'm stupid. I should have kept my mouth closed. But at the time, it thought it was true. 

A massive thing jumped out of the water and crash landed on the deck. In that moment of silence, I yelled: "KANGAROO!" And then turned into one, thinking that it would be friendly if another kangaroo was there. Then I realised that it wasn't a kangaroo, and I looked stupid. So I bounced forwards, and tried to inspect what the monster was. Then it karate kicked me and I became the first ever flying kangaroo to crash into the sea. 

I turned into a bird and flapped back up to the boat, but when I changed back to human form, it was still pretty embarrassing. Then Percy unsheathed Riptide and the actual fight started. 

It was about three times Leo's height, with light brown fuzz covering it. (That was the kangaroo bit). It had fierce red eyes and looked like a kind of kangaroo/antelope hybrid, with moose horns sticking out the top. It stood up on its back two legs, which everyone stayed clear of because of the karate demonstration earlier. 

Jasmine and Jason were hacking and stabbing at its head, Percy, Piper and Leo were taking its chest. Annabeth, Hazel and Nico was working on its feet and back. I decided to help them. 

Just as it seemed that we were going to thrash the monster, the Argo II lurched wildly on the sea. We all stumbled around, trying to regain our footing. I crashed into Hazel and we tumbled to the ground. 

As we were standing back up, I saw Percy chuck Riptide away and dive into the sea. 

-Annabeth-

Confession time. I got distracted. But seriously, if you take a boat load of ADHD kids they are bound to get distracted from time to time. 

I saw Percy dive into the frothing sea and thought to myself: that would look so good without a shirt on. 

Then, naturally, I got caught with a blow that nearly knocked my teeth out. 

Frank ran over, but I was already recovering. "Go, help Percy!" I shouted at him. 

He turned into a dolphin and flipped into the water. Then I turned back to the kangaroo.

-Percy-

I swam down to the bottom of the boat. There was a goldfish there. But it wasn't any goldfish - it was about the size of three football pitches put together. Literally, my entire body was smaller than its eye. "Hey, buddy. How's it going?" I asked. Bubbles streamed from its mouth, but I didn't understand what he was saying. 

Then Frank appeared, and quickly changed into a goldfish. "Ask him why he's attacking the boat." I told him. Frank obliged. "He says that Gaia is making him, but he hates her because all she feeds him is shrimp - which is bad because he's a vegetarian and only eats seaweed." I nodded, and did some thinking. "Shall I take you to some seaweed, buddy?" Then I looked at Frank. "Frank, it's cool, I've got this now. Is Annabeth okay?" I spoke quickly. He nodded. "She's fine." Relief flooded through me. "Go help them." I directed, then swam off with the goldfish. 

-Frank-

I was a bit annoyed. I mean, I get why Annabeth wanted me to check on her boyfriend, who was single-handedly taking on a goldfish. But then when I went - all Percy wanted was for me to be a bubble-translator and then leave. 

I was kind of feeling like a parcel with a bomb in it, being juggled between two groups. 

I climbed back up, and Annabeth ran over. "Is Percy okay? Did he say anything?" 

Great, so now I'm a messenger. 

"He's fine." I snapped. No - Frank, are you okay? Or, Frank - that was amazing! I only get: is Percy okay?

To vent my feelings, I attacked the kangaroo with more anger. 

Finally, the kangaroo dissolved, leaving a very tired crew - and a missing Percy. Annabeth was in favour of jumping in and finding him, but I reassured her that he would be fine. 

Eventually Percy rose up, on the back of the goldfish. "This is Bubbles!" He called up. "He'll fight any sea monsters for us if we keep a large stock of seaweed for him!" Then he popped a kiss on the top of the goldfish's head. It looked at him adoringly. 

I couldn't help it. I laughed along with everyone else. Percy looked embarrassed for a second, then climbed on board. Festus and Bubbles looked like they were sizing each other up, and everyone held their breath. Then, Bubbles brushed against Festus and we took that as a good sign.

-Jason-

Any lingering doubt about Jasmine dissolved whilst fighting the 'kangaroo'. She saved my life about three times. 

I mean, a crew that has your back is great - but one person that continuously helps you, plus the rest of them? No competition. I admit that I wouldn't feel so nervous in battle if I was fighting with her. 

After we finished the battle, I pulled out a map. We were about seven hours from our destination. 

Leo propped his feet on the table, and raised his eyebrows at Frank. Frank literally growled. "What!" Leo demanded. "I didn't say anything!" Frank glared. "I know what you were thinking about." Jasmine raised her hands in a surrender gesture. "You don't know how creepy that sounds." His death look shifted to her. "Great, a double act." He grunted, them stormed out of the room. 

The second the door closed, Jasmine and Leo jumped up and started acting out scenes from Shakespeare. "Behold! The greatest double act of all time!" Leo bellowed. "To be or not to be, that is the question." Jasmine quoted. "To be! The best double act in existence!" Leo replied. 

I thumped my head on the table. "Shut up!" I nearly screamed. Jasmine smirked. "Talking to inanimate objects is the first sign of madness, Jason." 

I glared at her. She deadpanned me.

"And you'd know." Leo commented. She whacked him on the arm.

Scratch the earlier comment about her having my back.

Eventually Piper touched my arm. "Lets leave them to it." I glanced over at them. Jasmine and Leo were attempting to get Annabeth and Percy to join them on Just Dance 3. The first two were wiggling their hips and clapping loudly, making their dance resemble the flamenco. "Why wouldn't you want to do this?" Jasmine suggested, clapping so hard that her hands were a blur. 

I left with Piper. 

"Those two are way more trouble than we can handle." I grumbled. Piper looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Just because they're more ADHD than us doesn't mean you can take it out on them." Then she grinned. "But they are really successful in driving everyone nuts."

I put my arm around her and we gazed out to sea. Every now and then, Bubbles would surface - equipped with seaweed dangling from his mouth. I found myself wishing that I could be normal, and live a normal life. 

Of course, that would never happen to me. I couldn't even visualise myself watching T.V. 

\-----

This was a longer chapter so it took longer to update. Hope you liked it. 

~ Sophie :)


	13. 13

-Hazel-

"Frank, what?" I demanded. He had skulked into my cabin and refused to tell me what the matter was. "Tell me!" I cried. He looked up and met my eyes. "Leo," he said quietly. I started to roll my eyes, but then his next words caught me off guard. "And Jasmine." I frowned. "What has Jasmine done?" He scowled. "Sticking with Leo. Being his extremely talkative double." 

I didn't say anything the entire time Frank talked about his problem, but inside I thought he was making a bit of a fuss over nothing. When he stopped, I paused. "They're just messing around, Frank. They're your friends, really. It's just... think about Gaia and the giants. Now think about Leo and Jasmine. Which is the bigger problem?" That was a pretty good way of phrasing it. 

Frank didn't move for about three minutes. "I'll put up with it - for our sake, not theirs." 

Finally, a little victory. 

I wandered off around the Argo II. As I nearly rounded a corner, I caught myself. I could hear Jason and Piper whispering to each other, and from the sound of the words, they wouldn't want to be overheard. I took a hint and hurried in the other direction. 

I walked over to Percy and Bubbles. He was feeding the goldfish seaweed from the deck, and talking to him. "Hey." I said, and sat down next to him. "What's up?" He asked. I found myself telling him about Frank's problem, and how I just wanted everyone to get on.

Percy pondered this after I finished. "I suppose they're just very different people," he said finally. "Frank is calm and quiet, and Jasmine and Leo are very... bubbly." The goldfish flicked his tail at the sound of his name, spraying water on us. 

I nodded. "I just can't help thinking about the prophecy. Broken forever, dusk until dawn. Is that a clue about the seven breaking up? Or is someone going to die? Or is there a curse that needs -" I stopped. There was no use speculating. 

Percy was quiet, his only movement was handing seaweed to Bubbles. When he looked up, I saw strain on his face. "This boat is literally made out of couples. If someone does... get hurt, and there's a clue about it in the prophecy... what happens if everyone starts turning on each other, trying to keep their partner alive?" He paused. "Because I know what my answer would be if it was Annabeth or Jason. Or Annabeth or Leo. Or Annabeth or Frank. I think everyone knows, deep down, that the seven can't last." 

I felt cold at his words. It was true. I would pick Frank over everyone on this   
boat, apart from Nico - where I would not be able to choose. 

"I'm sure that it will all work itself out." I said quietly. I stood up. "I'm going to find Frank." I met Percy's eyes, and reached a silent agreement not to tell anyone about our fears. But I felt lighter, knowing that someone was sharing my burden. 

-Leo-

Everyone needed to lighten up. They were constantly getting annoyed with us for being annoying. 

The only reason that me and Jasmine have got ten times more hyperactive is because we're nervous too. If I didn't do anything, I would probably explode from anticipation. I seriously just wanted to bust some heads. I think Jasmine wanted to too.

We ended up pacing the entirety of the Argo II. Eventually Jasmine sighed. "I'm going to bed. Five hours isn't going to pass unless we sleep." 

I agreed, so went back to my cabin. 

My dreams were much like my life: unrestful. 

I first dreamt that Gaia's face appeared on a mountain. 

Somehow I knew that her eyelids were nearly open, and that freaked me out. "Soon, Leo Valdez, this is what will come to you." She spoke without moving her lips. The scene changed. I knew it wasn't true, but somehow it felt real. There was Jasmine and Jason, getting shot out of the sky by arrows. They collapsed on the floor, a bleeding heap, next to Piper and Hazel. They were surrounded byempousi. Hazel was attacked by a javelin and went down. Piper followed protecting her. Percy, Annabeth and Frank were fighting another giant. Frank spiralled out of the sky as an eagle, his wings singed from flames. Annabeth and Percy were back to back, both losing colour as blood gushed from wounds. I screamed despite myself.

In the dream I made no noise, but Gaia heard and appeared. "This is what will come to you,hero." She crooned, her voice mocking. A cold gust of wind blew down my back, sending my nerves haywire. I tried to step towards Gaia, to tell he that she was lying, but my mouth and nose clogged up with earth, and my body froze. My eyes widened, and I started battling suffocation. "Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless." Gaia repeated, drumming the words into me. I fell forwards, trying to clutch at my throat, but failing due to lack of movement. "Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless." She repeated. My vision darkened. I couldn't breathe. My eyes closed and I woke up. I checked my mouth and nose quickly. Empty of earth. Maybe I was panicking, but I had seen everyone on this boat (save Coach, Nico and me) die. 

I shakily climbed out of my bed and went to get some fresh air. 

-Piper-

I stood on the deck, gazing at the faint outline of Greece. My nightmares had increased by ten times, depicting my friends in horrible scenes, fighting to their deaths. I had stood by, watching, unable to do anything as Jason was slaughtered, Hazel's head was crushed, and Percy impaled on a javelin. I had watched Annabeth falling down a cliff - scrambling for handholds as she fell onto the waiting swords of an army. 

We were never going to survive. Not even if the gods themselves helped, all of us knew that this had only ever been a one way trip. 

Leo walked up behind me. "Can't sleep?" He asked. I nodded, too shaken by the images to speak. I couldn't even look into Katoptris for fear of what it would show me. "Me neither." He said. I noticed his hands were flitting around his mouth and nose, as if checking for something clogging them up. "You dreamt about suffocation too?" I guessed. Leo shivered, then nodded. 

I felt a rush of pity. Leo could hardly keep still, the feeling of not being able to move whilst earth covered his airways must have been awful.

I slipped my arm around his shoulders, and he looked at me gratefully. We stood like that for a while, until I heard soft footsteps behind me. 

I spun around and saw Jasmine, wrapped in a fluffy dressing gown. I realised that I was still holding Leo. I released him quickly, and sent her an apologetic look. 

"It's fine." She said calmly. Jasmine was cool. If I had seen anyone with Jason like that, I would have gone mad. Jasmine just accepted things as they came. Maybe because she'd seen worse things than a girl hugging her boyfriend. 

"Why are you up so early?" Leo asked her. "Same as you. Nightmares." She replied. "Everyone on this boat dying?" He questioned. Her eyes flashed briefly. "And some others." She said shortly, marking the topic as off limits.

I wondered who else she had seen dying. Her family? Most probably. I sympathised, but didn't dare say anything. Jasmine was cool, but she kind of intimidated me a little. Not like Annabeth, where you knew that she was in control, but a raw energy pulsed off Jasmine; giving her a wild and unpredictable streak. 

I looked at her again. Her golden aura was barely there. Jasmine's dreams must have shaken her more than she let on.

By the time everyone else was up, we had recovered from our nights. 

\-----

Bit of a long filler chapter, the real Gaia action will start next update!

~ Sophie :)


	14. 14

-Jasmine-

Piper looked kind of edgy with me, like she expected me to fly off the handle because of her touching Leo. I'm not a clingy girlfriend, I seriously don't care if he hugs a girl. It's only if he's snogging someone that I become annoyed - which, for the record, has never happened. 

As we neared Greece, the only severe attacks came from above. The Argo II echoed with thumps from the bottom of the boat, but so far it seemed that Bubbles had kept his promise. 

I went into autopilot. Dodge, slash, duck, roll, stab, parry, repeat. It seemed that for every monster we defeated, another ten took their place. If Gaia wasn't stopped, she would just keep making more. The thought turned me cold. 

Pretty soon, someone inevitably got hurt. Jason had been so distracted by summoning lightening to fry the monsters, that he was completely vulnerable. He got a talon the size of a knife sticking out of his back, then collapsed. Me and Piper took him back to his cabin, and fed him ambrosia. His colour was paling, and he was losing blood fast.

Piper looked at me, evidently distraught, but holding it together. "Are we going to be okay?" She whispered, fear on her face. 

Yeah, sure, we're all gonna have a picnic and braid each other's hair with daisy chains. I defeat Gaia every other day. It'll be fun!

I didn't meet her eyes. "We'll get through it. We're survivors."

-Jason-

Pain hurts. I know I sound stupid, but I can't describe the pain I went through in those three hours. I was aware of every heartbeat, and could feel the blood pulsing steadily out of my wound. I could sense the ambrosia closing up the gap, but each time the flesh showed signs of healing, it felt like the skin was ripped back open again. 

I knew the talon that had pierced me was poisoned. That was the only explanation. 

And I was terrified that I wasn't going to recover. 

Above me, I could hear snatches of whispered conversation between Piper and Jasmine. "...Gaia isn't going to stop... More wounded... Giants... Gods have to help..." Before I drifted out of consciousness again. 

The next time I woke up, the pain had completely gone, and the room was empty. There was also silence throughout the ship - which was not normal. 

Then I heard Leo yell. I nearly ran to help, but stopped short when I heard the code words. "Hazel had a fight with Frank again!" That meant 'help, but come quietly'. I heard a growling voice shout something, and then more silence. 

I crept around the corner, and peeked at the scene. All of my friends were tied up, upside down and suspended in midair. Gags were in their mouths, and Leo and Jasmine were fighting their bonds wildly. 

A man stood in the middle, glaring at a telekhine. "...sure this was everyone?" He asked. The monster nodded. "Yessir!" The man stroked his beard. "Good... Gaia will be most pleased... Throw the Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares and Aphrodite off the boat." 

It took me a moment to realise they meant Jasmine, Leo, Frank and Piper. I had to do something. Not thinking about my actions, I ran forwards, yelling something completely terrifying in Roman that roughly translated as, "eat squirrel poo!" 

I launched myself at the man, who was so surprised he dropped his guard. The fight was over pretty quickly. I hurried towards the telekhine and stabbed it. 

Flipping the others upright, I cut their bonds. Piper kissed me quickly. "Thanks." She whispered. I half smiled. "I reckon I could do with another dose of ambrosia." 

-Annabeth-

Me and Hazel watched over the strange man whilst the others got everything shipshape. 

He had stealthily climbed over the side of our boat - like a pirate, and taken us all by surprise. He had clicked his fingers, and we were trussed up like turkeys. 

I turned him over with my toe. Embroidered onto his coat pocket were the words "Gaia, wave B. 1I monster hire." I nudged Hazel. "What do you think that means? One I?" Then I sighed. "Oh... One I. One eye." I looked down at the man on the deck. Where the mist had been previously, now there was a single eye. "Oh gods." I muttered. "Don't let Percy see." We rolled him over to a barrel and dumped the cyclops into it. 

I knew how touchy my boyfriend was about cyclopses, and wanted to spare him the sadness of seeing him. 

After we had ensured the barrel was safe and secure, we were just in time to find ourselves docking at Greece. Terrifying was the only word. There were no people there. Just miles of barren land. Maybe this wasn't how Greece was supposed to look, but Gaia had been active. Protruding out of the distance was a castle. 

It was not an ordinary one. It was a medieval castle, with battlements and tiny banners and spaces for archers to shoot from. 

The silence added to the tension. No one was making a noise, and the entirety of Greece seemed to be deserted. All the buildings were rubble, and wildlife was nowhere to be seen. I longed to shout, to break the tension, but a spell seemed to be stopping me. Finally, Percy cleared his throat. I jumped three inches into the air. "Sorry..." He whispered, looking awkward. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Jasmine asked. "Certain death, take it or leave it." When no one answered, she shrugged. "Looks like I'm taking a hike." She chucked the rope ladder over the edge of the Argo II, and humming, started down. Jason looked over at her. 

"You're leaving just like that?" He asked. Jasmine gave him an odd look. "If I'm going to die, I'd rather get it over with than wait around putting it off." Jason frowned. "You might not die." Jasmine smiled. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets take the Argo a little closer, and take a walk the rest of the way." I grunted. "Fine by me." Then I grabbed Percy's hand and led him over to a private area. 

"Percy, if I get... get hurt," I began. "You can't come to help me. Don't you dare sacrifice yourself, or go down protecting me! Just leave me." It was the hardest thing I had ever said, but I had to make him see. He couldn't get hurt because of me. "I'm not going to leave you. Ever." He said, squeezing my hand gently. "You must!" I said, starting to panic. Percy looked at the castle sadly. "Only, if it's me to get hurt, you have to do the same." I nodded, my heart aching. "Okay."

-Hazel-

I snuggled into Frank as the castle drew closer. I didn't want to go in there. I couldn't. But I had to.

Eventually, we stopped about thirty metres from the door. Jason reckoned that this was out of firing range, but close enough for a quick escape. 

I went first down the ladder. When we all reached the bottom, we started walking. No one talked louder than a murmur. My feet moved automatically. I was scared. I was terrified. I had to keep it together. 

All too soon, we reached the doors of the castle. As if sensing our presence, they opened slowly. "That is so creepy." Leo whispered. 

The doors were only wide enough for one person at a time. 

"I'll go first." I found myself saying. Frank looked at me, despairing. I planted a kiss on his cheek, then touched everyone's hands. 

Then I stepped through the door.

It was a long tunnel, branching off in two directions. I turned to tell the others, but came face to face with a wall. "No!" I cried, slamming my fists against it.

A deep, throaty chuckle sounded through the air. I shivered. If I stayed here, I would be a failure. I had to go on. My underground senses were muddled, so I ignored the confused feeling. I picked a tunnel at random, and went on.

\-----

My fingers hurt from writing so much!!!!!  
I'll update soon but I expect it will be June when it gets finished! I'll aim for June the first as an update day. 

~ Sophie :)


	15. 15

-Leo-

Me and Jasmine stood in shock at the castle entrance. Hazel had stepped in and vanished. Frank had then shouted in anger and ran after her. He vanished quickly as well. "We have to go on." Piper murmured. Jason nodded his assent. 

Percy and Annabeth were talking rapidly to each other. I looked at Jasmine. Her blue eyes were filled with worry. "We'll be alright." I tried to smile, but it felt wrong and twisted. She kissed me gently. "Stay safe. Don't be stupid," she murmured. "And, Leo?" She whispered, and a tear slipped out of her eye. "Don't trust what you see in there. I have a feeling Gaia will try to confuse us." I nodded. "I'll go in." I volunteered. I smiled at everyone, kissed Jasmine quickly, and walked through the door. 

When I entered, I counted out five minutes in my head. Everyone should be in the maze by now. Assuming it was a maze. It looked like one. I reached into my tool belt and pulled out a bar of chalk. I scratched an L shape onto the wall, thinking to mark my way. But as soon as the chalk touched the wall, the bar dissolved. So much for that idea.

I walked on. Pretty soon, I walked into some glass. As I peered through, I could only see more levels of the maze.

I was about to turn around, when some movement caught my eye. Jasmine was hurrying down one of the corridors! I banged on the glass, delighted, but my smile melted off my face as I saw what was chasing her. A minotaur lowered its head and charged her. Jasmine carried on sprinting, rounded a corner and smashed into a wall. The minotaur lifted her up in its hand and started squeezing. 

I watched Jasmine's face go pinched with effort, then saw the agony she was in. "JASMINE!" I bellowed. She didn't hear me. All too soon, I could see blood leaking between the minotaur's fingers, and suddenly - Jasmine went limp. The minotaur dropped her body to the ground, and I watched in horror as he raised his cloven foot. 

Something smashed into my back. I spun around, and came face to face with the least expected person. "Who - what - how..." I gaped. She looked flushed, like she had been running. 

It was Jasmine. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. I could only point.

She watched as the minotaur dropped his foot, and gasped as she saw her mangled face. "That is weird..." She murmured. I was in shock, but could still register a grin on her face. "How - how are you smiling?" I croaked out. "Hey, don't worry Leo." She comforted me. "No one got hurt... and it's not everyday you see yourself die... like in the movies... it looked pretty awesome, you have to admit." She looked really pleased with herself, like she had come up with the idea of movies. 

I had to smile. 

-Frank-

I should never have let Hazel go along with this plan. It was all Jasmine's fault! Jasmine and Leo's! If they hadn't been so keen to be murdered, Hazel wouldn't have gone in. And now, she could be dead. 

I rounded a corner, nearly growling, when I smashed into Hazel. I grabbed her shoulders, and grinned with relief. Then I engulfed her in a massive hug. She pushed me away. "Frank! Shut up!" She hissed. She looked tense and stressed. "What?" I answered. "I just escaped, but it has good hearing - so shush!" We waited in tense silence, and I became accustomed to the fact that there would be monsters in here. Why that had not occurred to me, I didn't know. 

I was berating myself, when suddenly we heard a swishing sound, like a stick being whipped through the air. "Where is she? Where is she? Stupid girl, make some noise... Uncle will find you... Not to worry... I'll find you." The voice sounded harsh and dry, and crackled like dead leaves. 

Hazel froze, and motioned to me to hold my breath. I did. The swishing   
noise happened again, and then the man came around the corner. He had an old mans face, etched with wrinkles and misery lines. His eyes squinted, and his skin was papery and translucent. He held a whip in his hand, and jerked it violently every now and then. 

The rest of his body, save the arms and hands was a long, lizard like form. It was green and skinny, with scales - his width was about twelve centimetres. I nearly screamed at the twisted, tormented creature in front of me. 

His head jerked towards us, and I could see that his eyes were milky white. Hazel let out a tiny breath. "Ha!" He shouted. "I've got you!" His spindly legs scurried towards us. "Run!" I shouted, and navigated tunnels at random as Hazel plunged after me. 

I could hear laboured breathing behind me and hastily placed steps skittering on the floor. Hold on. Hazel didn't make skittering noises. I spun around and ducked, and the old man continued running. Then I held back a sob. Hazel had vanished. Again.

\-----

Poor Frank! I feel really mean, but it's for a good reason. 

Probably. 

If I decide on a reason why I did that. 

~ Sophie :)


	16. 16

-Percy-

Me and Annabeth were the last into the door. We decided to go in together, even if we couldn't fit through the tiny gap. 

She plucked a little string out of her pocket. "What's that?" I asked. "Give me your hand." She ordered, not answering my question. She leashed out wrists together in a knot that was easy to undo, but held tight. 

"We will stick together." She said, her grey eyes holding mine. Then we walked through the door together.

Maybe we were all supposed to be separated, and Gaia was annoyed about us being together, or maybe we were just unlucky. For one of those reasons, she decided to send a wave of telekhines after us.

We sprinted along corridors, Annabeth steering, making blind choices to our route. All to soon, there were around fifty telekhines chasing us, and we hit a dead end.

We wouldn't be able to survive this. 

As the telekhines formed a barrier, I grabbed Annabeth's shoulders. "I love you." I said urgently, my voice cracking. She was crying, and I probably was too, but didn't care because we were going to die.

The telekhines started towards us, as I uncapped Riptide. Annabeth hefted the dagger that she had been given in Tartarus, and together we charged them. 

We fought quickly, taking down about ten monsters between us. Every time Gaia felt we were gaining the upper hand, she sent a fresh wave of telekhines, ready to fight. We couldn't win this. I pushed Annabeth behind me. "Cover my back," I said quickly. "I'll try and cut a path through them, but you'll have to follow quickly." She nodded, her face strained. 

I launched myself at them, sticking close to the wall - but hacking at any of the telekhines that came close to me. 

Annabeth followed, slashing wildly, and I could hear her grunts as she parried spears and swords. I started to near the back of the group. Annabeth followed, her arms occasionally brushing my back. 

Then it went wrong. Annabeth and me both got caught out at the same moment, and both received a light scratch from a sword. It shouldn't have been bad, but the tip was poisoned. We both cried out in pain and collapsed. 

Some of the telekhines melted back into shadow. Ten stood around us, confident they had won. I fought back wave after wave of nausea, each threatening to engulf me. Two of them walked forwards, ready to plunge their blades into our chests. 

I closed my eyes. And waited. 

Annabeth's hand found mine, and weakly squeezed. 

I gripped her hand, and felt the cold touch of a blade on my chest. My strength left me. My vision funnelled. And then... 

Light. Shining so brightly through my eyelids that it hurt. I pressed myself to Annabeth, trying to protect her. Then the light faded. I opened my eyes, and all the telekhines had vanished. A man stood there, wearing sunglasses and full body armour that shone as bright as the sun. 

"Lord Apollo." Annabeth gasped. He clicked his fingers, and I felt the poison retract from my body. Instantly, I stood up. 

Apollo's face was tense, alert, unlike his usual easy smile. "Have any of you seen my daughter?" He asked. We shook our heads. He sighed, then nodded slowly. I was struck by how similar he looked to Jasmine - the dark brown hair, and the smile creases around his deep blue eyes. 

"I'll see you later, I suppose." He said. "Go North. Always North. You'll find yourself at the centre, assuming that's where you want to go." He pointed at the needed direction, and then vanished. 

Annabeth looked at me, her eyes wide. I nodded. "Let's go."

-Jasmine-

I saw me dead. It was messed up. I tried to ignore the feeling of foreboding and comfort Leo, acting like it didn't bother me. 

We started walking, picking random turns. Suddenly, I froze. "There's someone round the corner." I whispered. Leo hefted a hammer that he had plucked out of his tool belt. "Fight?" I nodded, and span around the corner, ready to hack anything to pieces with my dagger. 

"Stop!" I shouted, when I realised who it was. Leo instantly obeyed. "Father?" I asked, surprised. Apollo smiled at me. Leo drifted off to give us some privacy. 

"You have done well." He said, and put a hand on my shoulder. "It must have been hard for you when... You know." I did. When I saw my house collapsed, and when I pulled the dead bodies of my family out of the wreckage. "You could have saved them." I croaked. He shook his head. "If I could have, I would have. But I hope you understand what you are going towards. You have more than one prophecy about you."

I had nearly forgotten about that. "You haven't thought of this since you joined the Argo's crew, have you, Jasmine?" Apollo chastised. "Why should I? It wasn't exactly cheerful." I snapped. "The first line is coming true as we speak." Is all he said. My eyes widened. "Not now!" All he did was nod. "I have already saved Percy and Annabeth from poison. I must now to to help the other gods. We will be there for the final battle." He vanished. 

Leo walked over. "What's wrong?" He touched my shoulder. I closed my eyes and shivered. I had to tell him. "My father reminded me of a prophecy. It's about me." Leo looked at me, frowning. "A good one?" I shrugged. "Probably not. Listen," I started to recite it. 

"Fire and storm shall both fail,  
To attempt the sun's prevail,  
Eight shall take her final breath,  
With love leading to her death."

Leo gazed at me. "That's not hard to work out what it's saying." I nodded, goosebumps popping up on my arms. 

"Fire and storm - you and Jason shall fail..." I began. "To prevail the sun - to save you?" Leo guessed. "Eight will take her final breath - I will be killed by eight monsters?" I guessed. "And love leads you to your death?" Leo finished.

We gazed at each other, helpless. "Apollo said the first line was already happening." I told him. I closed my eyes, hoping I was wrong.

\-----

Haha! I would never really kill off Jasmine!

How many of you thought she was actually dead? Please comment! 

~ Sophie :)


	17. 17

-Jason-

I wanted someone with me who was either Annabeth, Piper or Hazel. Any of them could help me in some way. Annabeth would know which direction to go. Hazel probably would too. I wanted Piper the most. How did I know she was safe? It niggled in my mind that she could be dead.

I walked on, trying to logically work out the way forwards. We probably had to reach the centre, so straight forwards would be the best route. Find the way forwards. 

The maze seemed to read my mind. It only branched off to the sides, and then never turned to right way. It shouldn't be possible, but it felt like I was walking in a square. 

I walked for hours, randomly picking my direction. Suddenly, I saw light ahead of me. After being in darkness for so long, it blinded me. I hurried forwards. It was Jasmine's glow. But she was huddled in a corner, crying. 

That shouldn't have been possible. I ran towards her. When I reached Jasmine, I crouched next to her. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me, terrified. "He's coming back for me. You need to run or he'll kill you too!" I shook my head. "I'm not leaving y-" the corridor seemed to shake. A voice boomed over my head. "Who goes there?" My head nearly split. It paused, and the silence stretched. "I will kill the girl, and then you." The voice decided. 

"Never!" I shouted, and summoned a storm. The deep voice chuckled. "Watch and learn. These little storms do not affect me." I saw a hand reach out of the ground and grab Jasmine's leg. I shot bolt after bolt of lightening at it, but to no effect. 

I rushed forwards and tried to loosen its grip, but the hand started dragging Jasmine through the floor. "No!" I shouted. Her legs submerged into the black concrete. "Run." She whispered, as she was dragged down further. It was nearing her chest now. Jasmine didn't struggle, instead, she crossed her arms and stared at me. 

"Go." She whispered, as it covered her neck. "Run, Jason. Run -" it lapped over her mouth and I watched as her eyes were the last to go. Then there was no sign that Jasmine had ever been there. I placed my head in my hands and started rocking. 

I had failed to protect her. I was supposed to be a leader, but I couldn't even stop my own friends from dying.

-Annabeth-

Soon after Apollo had vanished, we neared a light. I gritted my teeth. This wouldn't be pretty if it was Gaia's hideout. Me and Percy crept forwards, trying to stay in the shadows. 

We reached the centre of the maze, and gazed out at it. There were thousands of monsters, nine giants, and billions more monsters. In the very middle, there was a massive stone altar, with an earthy body standing in front of it. Gaia was nearly awake. She was swirling, compromised only of whirling bits of dust. Her eyes were half open, and her legs were only partially out of the ground.

As if on cue to our arrival, dozens of monsters started towards us. "Welcome, heroes." Gaia's voice rippled towards us. "You are nearly too late." It had a soft, soothing quality to it, covering up a brittle personality. 

"What are you talking about?" Percy demanded. "We still have one day left!" She chuckled. "How long did you spend in my maze, Perseus Jackson?" We both froze. How long had we spent in there? What if she was going to wake in seconds? Were we too late?

"You're lying." I spat out. "Far from it, Annabeth Chase." Gaia directed her voice at me. "I will be fully awake in... A matter of hours. You're too late, heroes."

Me and Percy looked at each other, and my expression matched his stricken one perfectly. 

"Now..." Gaia crooned. "As much as I enjoyed our chat, I need the blood of two demigods to fully wake me up. You two will do perfectly." Her voice cracked like a whip, and I grabbed Percy's hand. The monsters crowded around us, and ferried us closer to the altar. We struggled against them, but were outnumbered by about fifty billion to one.

As we were tied up by some cat-wolf hybrids, Gaia formed a knife out of the earth. I had no desire to know if it actually worked. "Thank you, my little relatives. How many generations apart are we?" She paused. "Actually, I don't really care. Ladies first."

She placed the dagger on my chest, and my heart nearly stopped. 

"Wait!" Percy shouted. Gaia looked at him. "Before you kill us, I want to know something. If you are the earth, and you can appear anywhere on it, what's it like to be hot and cold at the same time?" 

I gave him a weird look. 

Then Gaia chuckled. "Stalling won't work on me, demigods. I'm on a schedule. But just for that, I'll kill you first."

"I love you, Percy." I murmured. "I love you, too." He replied. "Touching." Gaia commented flatly, and pressed the tip of the blade to Percy's chest. My eyes widened. I was helpless. 

Gaia plunged the knife into his chest, up to the handle. 

I screamed, and so did Percy. Blood was dripping from him freely, and Gaia laughed harshly, watching it fall into the altar. Her eyes opened a little wider. 

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed, thrashing around in my bonds. Percy was limp, his face pale. Gaia seemed to smirk. She reached out a hand for Percy's face. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I bellowed, desperate. Gaia slapped Percy viciously, and then I remembered I had another dagger in my pocket. 

I pretended to go limp, and waited as Gaia left Percy to advance on me. "What's wrong, Annabeth? Scared?" Gaia laughed again, and I strained with my fingers to reach my pocket. 

"What are you doing?" Gaia demanded. All the cruel humour had drained out of her voice. "Tell me what you are doing!" She reached towards my bonds, and I sighed inwardly. I was only halfway through cutting myself out. "You have a knife?" She laughed. "Too late!" She positioned her dagger on top of my chest. I glanced at Percy's limp form. 

"STOP!" A voice bellowed. My head snapped around.

Piper was standing in the exit of the maze, her hair tangled, mud smeared on her face, and her clothes shredded, but she was there, and angry. It took me a moment to realise Aphrodite was standing with her, radiant as always. 

"Oh, grandmother. You look... interesting." The goddess commented. Gaia growled. "How dare you come now!" She flicked her hand and several thousand monsters advanced on them. Piper drew Katoptris and death-glared them. 

Aphrodite stepped forwards, and clapped her hands. The monsters instantly found themselves being attacked by vicious hairbrushes, being prodded in the eyes with pins, and being attacked so wildly by makeup they disintegrated. 

"That's better." Aphrodite smiled. Another thousand monsters popped out of the ground. "Seriously?" She questioned. "You want to do this all day?" She started shining, and everyone covered their eyes. I hoped Percy's were shut. When the light faded, most of the monsters had disintegrated.

Gaia replaced them. Aphrodite whispered something to Piper, and pushed her forwards. "Grandmother, do you really think that this is the wisest thing to do?" Aphrodite said. "I mean, if you're looking for wisdom or love or prosperity or happiness... We could give you that! I happen to know of several possible matches for you." Piper edged towards me and Percy, slipping under the gaze of Gaia. 

"Fool!" Gaia shouted. "I have no interest of the gods! They are meddlesome! I will only be content when the world is broken and deserted! Humans! They contaminate me!" Aphrodite raised a perfect eyebrow. "I guess so. But what about Olympus?"

Piper reached me and quickly finished cutting the ropes restraining me. We both ran to Percy. His head lolled forwards, and he was covered in blood. "He needs help." She whispered, and we started hacking at the ropes. A giant lumbered forwards and looked at us angrily. His face was clouded by a whirl of smoke. "I was made to destroy Aphrodite!" He bellowed. "Fight me and she shall despair as her daughter dies!"

We launched at him. Gaia and Aphrodite were still shouting at each other.

All our fighting was beginning to drain my energy. But each time I became tempted to give up, Percy's slumped body came to my mind. 

Piper seemed to be more of a hurricane than human. She slashed at the giant, nimbly leaping up its arms, vaulting his shoulders and stabbing into his neck. Blood spurted from his numerous wounds, but all it seemed to do was annoy him.

Suddenly, Aphrodite was next to us, zapping him as much as possible with her powers, but he seemed to absorb it, like a sponge with water - getting bigger with every attack. 

I was caught off guard when I looked at Gaia, and saw her arguing still with Aphrodite. But she was fighting with us too. She pressed a perfectly manicured nail to her lips and continued to fight.

-Piper-

I was so worried about Jason, I couldn't breathe. Whilst in the maze, I had witnessed some gross monsters, probably some rejects from a horror film. None of them had seen me, but I was seriously concerned about my boyfriend. 

I vented my feelings on the giant.

Aphrodite had found me in the middle of a maze, done that infuriating smile, and told me to come with her. I watched as she split herself in two, and gone to help Annabeth and Percy. He looked really bad. If Percy died, I didn't think Annabeth would ever get over it. 

Suddenly, Jasmine, Leo and Apollo appeared. The knot of tension in my chest eased a little, but didn't fade completely. They took one look at us, glanced at each other, then chucked themselves at the giant. Apollo hurriedly crossed over to Percy, and started muttering incantations. 

My hearing started to fade out. It happens whenever I fight for a while. I focused entirely on the giant. I could faintly pick up Jasmine and Leo's voices, yelling obscenities in Greek, and the noise of other battles raging. I continued to murder the giants leg. Suddenly, a flash of golden light appeared, and the giant vanished. 

Apollo stood there and took off his sunglasses. He cleaned them, and put them back on. "Rocked it, kids." He grinned. The second Aphrodite had vanished, but Gaia had caught on to what was happening behind her.

"Oh, whatever." She sounded genuinely bored. "I still have eight others for you." She flicked her hand and earth started crawling its way up our legs, holding us on place and sliding up towards our faces. Leo started freaking out, probably because of his dream ages ago. "If you," he swore at a rapid speed, "let that earth get an inch nearer to my face I will," he continued to swear, sometimes switching to different languages, "kill you." He finished. Jasmine applauded sarcastically, but stopped when the earth encased her hands. 

"Oh, just kill them." Gaia sighed, and the other giants started towards us. The two gods readied themselves to fight, but I knew they couldn't without a demigods help. The earth was covering my neck, and I was having trouble breathing. Aphrodite was trying to edge her way towards me, but three giants blocked her way.

The earth covered our mouths, silencing Leo. I took the deepest breath possible through my nose, and gagged as the earth forced its way into my mouth. The muddy, dusty dirt continued to crawl up past my ears. I felt it reach the top of my head, and screwed my eyes shut. I felt the pressure on my eyelids, trying to pry though the cracks. I felt my lungs labouring to breathe, burning with the need for air. Multicoloured stars popped in the darkness of my prison. I tried to move my hands but they were encased in the earth that had hardened and compacted into a shell. 

I let my breath out, and my chest squeezed with desperation, my throat twisted, and I tried to suck in air but couldn't, my thoughts twisted rapidly like a python, I was going to die, Jason, the others, need to breathe, I was trying to scream but couldn't because I had nothing left in my lungs I couldn't breathe help me help me I can't -

\-----

Oh no!!! Who's going to save them now????

Hope you like! Please comment! 

~ Sophie :)


	18. 18

-Hazel-

I randomly picked turnings, trying to ignore the feeling that everyone else was fighting Gaia and I was just being useless. 

That was me, Hazel the Useless. 

I couldn't even hold my breath when me and Frank were hiding from that awful snake man. 

I ran after him, so close, but then somehow the snake man overtook me and a wall popped up, separating us. Frank was probably dead now, and I should be dead too, because if Frank was gone there was no point in life.

I nearly walked into a black hole, because I was so upset and distracted. 

It was completely dark in the maze, but then I noticed a darker patch in the centre of the 'tunnel'. It was a perfect circle, about the size of a trash can lid. It hovered half a metre above the ground and seemed to be thinner than paper. 

My face neared the darkness, and I frowned when all I could see what a vortex of black. Suddenly a pale, zombie-like hand plunged out of it. I checked around the back of the circle, nothing there. The hand kept coming, stretching into an arm up to the elbow, then shoulder, cloaked in black silk with pained faces embroidered on. My head was screaming to run but somehow I was transfixed, I couldn't move. Jewels popped up around me but I ignored them.

Finally an entire body had crawled slowly out of the portal. My eyes widened and I mouthed words - the sound failing to come out. "Hazel..." 

My fathers voice came out as a sigh.

"Yes?" I whispered. Pluto gazed at me, then clicked his fingers. All the gems around me vanished. "I am here to help you," he said quietly. "Gaia will be alerted to my presence in minutes so we have to use this time wisely. I can take you back to safety if you want, but I assume you don't?" I nodded, still unable to make a noise. "Then, this way."

My father silently and effortlessly glided forwards, melting into the shadows so I had to squint to see him. His black robes billowed around him, making the faces contort in grotesque ways. 

Moments later, we neared a bright light. I could see five lumps of earth about the same height as me, and Percy lying on the floor, bleeding. Apollo and Aphrodite were holding out against eight giants, and an earthy Gaia was standing by, watching the events. 

Pluto hissed between his teeth. "Your friends are in those earthy cases. The one nearest us is nearly dead. Quick."

I sprinted over towards the mount nearest me. I started chipping at the earth where the mouth should be. Instantly, I uncovered the lips and nose with my sword. I recognised Piper as she heaved in oxygen. I kept knocking earth aside, careful not to cut her. Pretty soon her entire head was free. "I need to help the others." I said quickly, and ran onto the next one.

I uncovered Annabeth, then Jasmine and finally Leo. He made no sign of movement as I uncovered his neck. Was I too late? What if I had spent too long on the others, and all the while he had been suffocating? 

Jasmine quickly finished freeing herself, and sprinted over to Leo. She knelt next to him, and gently slapped his face to rouse him. Nothing happened and my eyes grew wide. 

Then Jasmine let out an unearthly wail, making me think of banshees on misty moorlands at the break of dawn. She howled like a wolf, then eventually broke down into sobs. "Leo?" I whispered, crouching by him.

There was no reply. Pluto glided over to us, and carefully surveyed Leo. I stared at him, praying silently. He met my eyes, and then shook his head. My knees buckled and I collapsed next to Leo's dead body. 

-Percy-

All I saw as the knife entered my chest was Gaia's face. Then pain. Pain stronger than a gorgons poison blood. Twisting, burning, scorching, indescribable agony. It made drinking the Tartarus fire liquid seem like a picnic in the sun.

The torture went on for hours. My vision went black. Then I suddenly heard Apollo's voice muttering some Greek. I was too far gone to translate it, but the pain lessened slightly. Not lots, but enough so I could breathe again. Enough so I could hear his voice saying, "take it easy. Ten minutes and you'll be fine." 

Because I'm a demigod, I had six minutes to 'take it easy'. If easy is described as hanging out in Gaia's lair with a bunch of giants and a sadistic, murdering host. Who just stabbed me. 

I stood up shakily, and watched as four of the giants grouped around Piper, Jasmine, Hazel and Annabeth. There was a body on the floor but I couldn't see who it was. All of them looked pretty upset. Especially Jasmine. Which meant the body on the floor was Leo. 

A part of me collapsed inside myself. Leo was gone and all I had done was lie there, wallowing in self pity. I could have saved him. But I didn't. 

I jumped on the back of a giant. It seemed to be Apollo's match because it glowed gold. It flicked me over it's head and I landed next to Annabeth. "Percy?" She said, confused, as I groaned from the impact. 

I glanced around at the group. I was right. Leo was dead. Piper's face was stony, she glared straight ahead angrily. Annabeth was wiping a tear away with the back of her hand, but trying to disguise it with a confident mask. Jasmine was shaking from head to toe. She kept glancing back at his body, then hefting her daggers and shooting laser beams from her eyes. Then she would crumple again and the cycle would repeat. Hazel just looked shocked and upset. Apollo was resting a hand on Jasmine's shoulder, Aphrodite was tutting away at Piper's hair, and Pluto stood by Hazel, making the ground look dark in his shadow. 

Gaia's voice snaked through the air, chuckling. 

Then Frank appeared, eagle form, and landed next to Hazel. Piper's eyes widened. I knew what she was thinking. Jason.

Without warning, the giants suddenly attacked. I catapulted myself onto the Hephaestus one, but nearly fainted from the dizziness that overcame me. It was like trying to look into the sun without squinting when your bleary with tiredness. 

Annabeth shouted my name from on the back of another giant, but I could only make a groaning noise. Suddenly, Apollo was at my side. He looked me over, checked my pulse, clicked his fingers and I suddenly felt refreshed. 

I jumped up, and swayed on my feet. "Grief. I can't fix that." Apollo murmured, and then vanished into the battlefield.

 

\-----

Yep. I just killed off Leo. 

Sorry, Leo fans. 

~ Sophie :)


	19. 19

-Jasmine-

Gone. Dead. Absent. Forever. Meaningless words floated through my head, and none of them helped to dull the raw, burning pain in my body. A foggy haze blurred everything, making me see double no matter how much I blinked. I screamed, but couldn't hear my voice. 

Suddenly, the fog cleared. Everything came back to me, with ten times more accuracy. The colours became clearer, the noises louder, the distance in sharper focus. I pressed my mouth to his, and tried to blow oxygen back into Leo's body. He didn't move. 

I jumped up and threw myself at Pluto. I held a dagger to his neck and another above his heart. "Bring him back." I hissed, my voice full of cold fury. "Jasmine!" Hazel protested. I ignored her. "He's gone. I can't bring him back." He snarled. I inched the daggers closer to his body. "Let me rephrase that. You are going to bring Leo back. There is no other option. Bring Leo back, or I will bring you pain worse than the Furies can give." 

Pluto clapped his hands, and Apollo appeared, leaving Aphrodite to keep the monsters at bay. "This is not guaranteed to work." 

My eyes flashed furiously. "I don't care. Just get Leo back."

I waited tensely as the gods conversed   
in whispers, occasionally checking Leo's neck and wrists. I was aware of the others fighting the monsters, but all I could do was gaze at the sight before me. Eventually Hazel's father came over to me. "He is dead." I opened my mouth to protest in anger and grief, but he cut me off. "However, there is only one thing that can save him." I didn't hesitate. "Tell me."

Apollo paused before answering. "His soul is still lost. It wants to return to his body but can't. Someone needs to go and retrieve it from the underworld. The only way to collect a lost soul is by voluntarily enduring punishment from the Kindly Ones." I gritted my teeth. "Will this guarantee that Leo survives?" Pluto nodded. I took a deep breath. "Then I agree to endure a punishment from the Kindly Ones."

-Frank-

I watched as Jasmine cornered the god of death, then threatened and blackmailed him to get what she wanted. I watched as Apollo and Pluto gathered around Leo's dead body and silently communicated. 

Then I helped Aphrodite with four other demigods slay a monster army. Pretty soon, I pulled out to see if Jasmine was okay. 

She was standing in silence, staring at Leo's body. Apollo was fighting Gaia again, but Pluto had his hands raised, and was chanting in the language of Death. "Kriste ummulock ynte chas!" He bellowed. "Jasmine? What is he saying? What have you done?" She looked at me, her eyes haunted with pain. 

"Don't try and stop me." I started to worry. "What have you done?" Jasmine looked at Leo's body again. "You'd do the same for Hazel, to bring her back. You'd do anything. I will endure it for Leo." She seemed to be talking more to herself than me. Suddenly, the air above us crackled with lightning. 

Three bird like creatures flew out of the lightening. "To reclaim a soul!" The first chattered. "Endure us!" The second tittered. "Promised pain!" The third hissed. "You didn't, Jasmine." I whispered. "I did." She replied. She looked at them. "I will voluntarily endure your punishment, Furies."

Jasmine spat the words out like venom, there was another crash of lightning, and she vanished with the Kindly Ones. 

-Jasmine-

"To the Underworld!" The Furies laughed in unison, and I shivered. Think of Leo, stay strong.

They landed me in the Fields of Punishment, so I was surrounded by the tortured cries of the damned. The ground was dry and cracked, like a desert. The sky was blood red, flashing with black lightening. The air was hot and humid, like a storm in summer. 

I closed my eyes.

A crack of a whip made me scream. It bit into my back like a snake. "Acid! Poison! Death! Fire!" The Furies cried, and another three hits from three whips made me fall to my knees in agony. Think of Leo, stay strong. 

My mind burning from the strongest torture I ever felt, I clawed my way back to my feet. 

Another round of hits and I fell down again. I didn't have the strength to get up. I curled into a ball as the torment battered me, whips drenched with acid, burning pain, kill me, kill me now, let me die please don't do this again no please! Think of Leo, stay strong. 

Leo's dead face rose in my mind, clear as day, but day is so far away, no sunlight, death is all, death and pain make it stop make it stop make it stop. 

Another hit. And another. And another, my body burning, another, another, and another. Help me please Leo help me please. 

Will. Lila. Mum. Dead because of me. It's my fault they're dead I should be dead too...

More pain, let me die. I can't take this it burns stop please don't do this no stop help me Leo I want help get off me no stop please stop NO -

I lost consciousness, and everything went black. 

-Leo-

My body jolted awake. 

Frank ran over to me, wringing his hands. "Leo! You're alive!" I tried to smile but my body shook violently. "Don't sound so happy."

Death was so cold. So cold. How did I get back?

"Jasmine went with the Furies! If you're alive, it means she - she..." My hands froze mid-shake. "She what?" My voice was cold and hard. "She went with them to be punished - to - to bring your soul back." 

I jumped up, but Pluto was suddenly there, pushing me back down. "Trust me," he began, but I cut over him. "You let her do this? How? You should have let me die! You should have left me dead!"

Lightning flashed overhead, and the Furies appeared. They cackled happily. "Fire! Poison! Whips! Acid! Death!" They dumped Jasmine's limp body on the floor, and in another flash of lightning, vanished. 

I ran over to her. She was breathing, just. Her body was crossed with whip wounds, and blood seeped out of countless cuts. Apollo instantly appeared by her side. He stroked her hair gently, and I watched as the blood flowed back into her body, and the broken skin knitted itself together. I watched a broken leg straighten, and bruises fade. I saw her gentle golden aura come back so palely it was surprising I could see it. I watched Jasmine's eyelids flutter open. She groaned in pain, and ground her face into the earth. 

Pluto quickly pulled her up. "Gaia is still all around us." Apollo took her scarred wrist and guided her upright. Her glow increased a tiny bit. "Leo, look after her." She glanced over at me and her eyes widened, her aura glowed brighter. "Leo." She sighed. "You're not dead." I smiled. "Neither are you." Then I kissed her, and sighed her name against her lips.

-Jason-

I pulled myself up, and turned a corner. There! I had reached the centre of the maze! I could see everyone there, and three Olympians - all fighting for their lives. Suddenly, behind me, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, Hermes, Dionysus, Persephone, Hephaestus, Ares, Hera and Artemis appeared to help us. I grinned slightly, then ran forwards to attack Gaia's earthy form. 

It was pandemonium. Various gods threw lightening bolts, sun beams, water jets, spears, grape vines, perfume streams, moon light and deadly looking rose thorns around the open topped room. 

Occasionally I spotted a friend - Frank as an eagle, or Annabeth and Percy jumping on each others shoulders to hack at giants and minotaurs. I fought my way over to Piper. 

I pushed her over as a giant stumbled next to us, nearly missing our heads. Whilst we waited for him to move, Piper grabbed me and hugged me. "Where've you been? She asked. "In the maze, what's happened to you?" I replied. She counted it off on her fingers. "Leo died, but Jasmine went to the underworld and was tortured to bring Leo back to life, Percy was stabbed by Gaia but is okay now, we're beating giant ass now." I shook my head sadly. "Jasmine's dead. I saw her in the maze. She died right next to me." Piper smiled a little and pointed. 

Leo and Jasmine were back to back, screaming in Greek at the monsters surrounding them. Leo was chucking pots of Greek Fire around whilst sending white hot beams at monsters, and Jasmine was occasionally shooting arrows into the throng, but relying on her daggers mostly. 

Relief flooded through me. 

"We need to - get the others - kill Gaia - forever!" I shouted to Piper between stabs and parries of swords. She nodded. "I'll take this side, you take that side!" 

I broke left and headed towards Jasmine and Leo. "Nice of you to turn up!" She shouted over the noise. "Yeah, you missed me being dead!" Leo yelled. "Come with me! We need to kill Gaia!" Leo chucked one last pot of fire behind him, not looking where it landed, and followed me, the explosion ringing in my ears. He was seriously going to be an arsonist when he was older.

I grabbed Percy's arm. "With us." He passed the message on to Annabeth. We met up with Hazel, Frank and Piper at the side of the room. "Where is Gaia?" 

Percy pointed. A massive dusty figure was standing, her feet merging with the ground. She was made entirely of particles, and was focused on bringing more and more monsters up to attack the gods. 

"Come on!" Frank yelled, and led the way across the room to her. We all followed him.

-Annabeth-

I was still worried about Percy, Leo and Jasmine. They looked so... tired. Like they just wanted to wake up and forget this nightmare. I especially felt bad for Jasmine. I hadn't noticed she had gone to the underworld until she got back, covered in whip lashes, shaking uncontrollably, and suffering from blood loss. 

Her dad had done the best he could to fix her, and she had a mask of confidence on, but her golden glow was hardly visible - usually in a battle it would be shining bright. Now she was being forced to fight barely seconds after. 

Finally, we cut our way through to Gaia. "I'll take in front with Percy!" I called out. "We'll take the left!" Jasmine shouted, gesturing between Leo and her. "We'll go behind." Frank spoke for Hazel as well. "Okay, we have the right side then." Jason muttered to Piper.

Together, we tried to sneak closer but a wall formed out of earth and whacked into Percy and me. The air knocked out of our lungs, we were forced to wait for it to come back. The wall vanished back into the ground. 

\-----

This is going to be my last update in a very long time because I am going on holiday for a month, and then moving house - so it will take ages for it to be set up again. Sorry guys. At least I got Leo back! :)

~ Sophie :)

P.S. Keep holding on for the next update.  
P.P.S. I've started writing a sequel!!!! Check it out - I'm putting it on here after this one is finished.


	20. 20

-Leo-

As our breaths got more steady, I looked around at the battle. Was it just me, or did it seem to be calming down? 

Suddenly, there was silence. Then Zeus howled in anger. "COWARD!" 

We all looked at each other, confused. The Olympians gathered with each other, leaving us forgotton. "She and her armies have fled. The fight will take place elsewhere." 

I stared at Jasmine in surprise. Gaia had run? Why?

-Percy-

Zeus clapped his hands, and the maze centre melted away, and we were standing on the Argo II deck. I ran over to Annabeth and hugged her tightly. "It's okay. We'll fight another day." Annabeth shivered under my arms. 

"I need to sleep." Jasmine announced, and then collapsed in Leo's arms. He carried her off, presumably to find somewhere to dump her. Hazel sat down and put her head in her hands. 

The crew was a wreck. 

-Jasmine-

I woke up after a refreshing sleep, and walked outside of my cabin. "Jas!" Leo ran at me and hugged me tightly. "What?" I asked. "You've been asleep for so long! I've been really worried." He sighed with relief. 

I looked at him weirdly. "One night isn't that long, Leo."  
"You - what?" He asked. "One night isn't that long." I repeated. "You've not been asleep for one night, Jasmine! You've been asleep for three freaking weeks!" 

My mouth fell open. 

-Hazel-

Jasmine entered the mess hall. "You're awake!" I grinned, and quickly high fived her. "Hey, Nico." Jasmine smiled. My brother nodded at her, before going back to studying his cuticles. 

I nudged him. "Say hi, Nico." He shrugged. "Hi." He mumbled. I glanced at them apologetically. Jasmine waved it off with a smile. Jason stood up quickly. "Now we're all, um, awake - I think I should tell you that Gaia has woken up."

Instant uproar. Jasmine fell off the table she had been sitting on, dragging Leo with her; Frank jumped up and looked around; Percy and Annabeth started talking rapidly and Piper wrung her hands. 

"SHUT UP GUYS!" Jason yelled. Everyone went quiet. "She has been spotted on Mount Olympus. Personally, I think the gods can handle this without us." Jasmine stood up off the floor. "You're joking? We have to help the gods! When we were fighting Gaia, they came for us! We need to go!" 

Percy shook his head. "Think about it, Jasmine. The gods handled it before, they can handle it again." Annabeth nodded. "He's right." 

"You're all mad." Jasmine commented. "Who agrees with me? We need to fight!" Leo, Frank, Piper and me all shifted our gazes from her and pretended not to hear. This wasn't our fight. "Oh. It's like that, is it?" Jasmine snarled. 

"I forbid you to go and help the fight." Jason said severely. "You may be my friend, Jason, but you're not my keeper!" Jasmine shouted. "They're family!" She stormed out of the room. 

We all looked at each other hopelessly. "She's gone." Percy said quietly. Leo stuck his head outside. "Just jumped off the boat." He said quietly. "She may be right." Leo murmured. 

"No." Jason said. "We are doing the right thing."


	21. 21

-Jasmine-

I ran to New York. Luckily, the Argo II had been drifting that way for the last three weeks, so it only took me about an hour to get there. 

"Sixth hundredth floor." I demanded to the man working the elevator. "No such thing." He said firmly. "I have come a long way to get here, you fool, and NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME!" I yelled. "Okay, okay, fine!" He yelped, and pressed a button. The doors opened. 

When I reached the entrance to Olympus, my first thought was "where is the music and noise?" It was eerily silent. 

I sprinted up to the palace, and burst in on the meeting of the gods. My father knelt next to me. "Where are the other demigods?" I shook my head. "They're not coming." He sighed, and his breath nearly knocked me over. "Jeez, breathe a little less!" I yelped. "Sorry." He apologised. 

A thundering boom echoed through the palace. "Gaia will be here soon." Zeus said grimly. "Our defences will not hold forever. You will fight with us, young one." He directed it at me. 

I nodded. 

-Leo-

"Guys, we will have to fight. Otherwise, what is the point of the eight half-bloods? We were supposed to help destroy Gaia, not just lie back when it's most important!" I argued. Jason and Percy shook their heads. "We tried to fight, the gods only ignored us. We have heard them." 

My hands dropped to my sides. "What about Jasmine! We can't leave her alone!" Jason shrugged. "She made her choice." My mouth dropped open. "She's your friend! You can't let her die like this!" Jason didn't reply. "You're all fools."

I run out of the room. I have to do something! Jasmine will die otherwise!


	22. Chapter 22

-Jasmine-

I finished clipping my armour on. I never usually bothered with full attire, but Ares insisted on 'equipping me out', as he put it. 

Another thump echoed around, and my heart beat so quickly it started to hurt. Another think, the loudest so far. The gods assembled around me gripped their weapons and braced themselves. My breaths came out sharp and jagged. I had to do this. I believe in what I am doing. 

Another, final bang smashed through the silence, and the battle started. 

Wave after wave of monsters flowed out through cracks in the ground. "ARM YOURSELVES!" Ares bellowed. My own voice was drowned in the smashing of metal on metal. 

I attacked the monsters surrounding me with the most energy I could summon. I felt my glow getting brighter and brighter. I was Jasmine, daughter of Apollo - and I would defeat Gaia. 

I lost myself to the movements that had been drummed into me from a young age. Apollo suddenly appeared next to me. "Jasmine, I need to get back to help the others, but you need to know. If you make it out of this battle alive, a great reward will await you!" He vaporised again. 

"What?!" I bellowed. How could he say that, and then just vanish! Did he not think I had questions? I sighed, and turned to face a new enemy - but stopped. 

In that time I was distracted, I had been surrounded. Thousands of monsters all pointed their javelins at me. 

I had bad memories of javelins. 

I lifted my hands above my head and closed my eyes. If I was going to die, I wouldn't die cowering. There was nothing I could do now. The points of the weapons pricked the skin around my ribcage. I let out a breath and waited for the end -

That didn't come. I opened my eyes a crack, and grinned when I saw a giant eagle dart out of the sky, and take out fifty monsters in one go. Frank. 

Hazel was throwing diamonds at the crowd of monsters so fast her hands were a blue. 

Jason was riding above them, raining lightning bolts on the enemies heads. 

Percy was controlling water jets, drowning hundreds of creatures before they could hurt anyone. 

Piper was looking dangerously beautiful with Katoptris, glaring at the oncoming frenzy of monsters.

Annabeth was invisible with her Yankees cap, only noticeable when monsters fell down in seemingly random places. 

And Leo. Leo was firing laser jets at everything that moved. He had his signature smirk that I loved so much. He had also just killed thousands of monsters to save me. 

The seven had come. And we were going to save Olympus together. 

\-----

YAY! I'm back! My wi-fi is working and my new house is awesome! So now there Will be no excuses for not updating. 

~ Sophie :)


	23. 23

-Percy-

Me and Annabeth stayed together the entire time. I was terrified she would get hurt and I wouldn't be there to protect her. I was never going to put her in danger again, even though I had just walked onto a battlefield with her. 

I sometimes saw my father, trident in hand, and I swear he smiled at me whenever this happened. I didn't have time to dwell on it though, because there was always another monster, always another victory to be achieved. 

We needed to find Gaia, that was the only thing that could stop this war. Stop it before it got too out of hand, before the world started feeling the effects of Gaia's awakening. 

We gathered up out of habit, and fought in a circle facing outwards. No one broke ranks, and we battled shoulder to shoulder. 

It was probably the safest I had ever felt on a battlefield, in between Annabeth and Frank. 

We moved swiftly, our movements covered from all sides, we cut a path towards Gaia. "Let me talk to her!" Piper commanded. "Be careful." Jason murmured to her, and squeezed her hand as she walked out to face Gaia. We continued to fight, stopping anyone from stabbing her in the back. 

-Piper-

I walked forwards bravely. "GAIA!" I shouted, making my voice as powerful as possible. "YOU ARE A COWARD!" Gaia's earthy form whipped around to face me. She hissed. "You don't know what you are saying, girl." She sneered.

Her cruel eyes surveyed me, picking out weaknesses and exploiting my confidence. "You're nothing compared to your friends. All you have is a special dagger, nothing of any importance!" Gaia scorned.

I felt the words ring true in my head, but ignored her. Get out of my mind, you evil witch. 

"You shall go to sleep!" I commanded. "You shall never wake again! I order you, in the name of our parents, our ancestors, the gods, I order you to leave Olympus forever!" My voice became deeper and stronger, more official - somehow. 

Gaia paused, and I could see her thoughts battling my charmspeak. Then she started t laugh. My heart sank. I had failed.


	24. 24

-Piper-

Gaia's laugh was harsh and evil. It reminded me that I had the chance to kill her and failed, that I would neer succeed, never do anything right. 

I screamed at her, dispair crawling into my mind. My voice was wordless, meaningless, just noise. But it triggered something. 

The other seven demigods shocked into action. They launched themselves pass me, knives, swords, spears, arrows outstretched and landed on Gaia. The weapons dug into her body and she howled in agony of the Celestial bronze and Imperial gold. 

"No no no no no no no no!" She bellowed, but they continued to stab her. "SLEEP NOW, GAIA!" I screamed harshly, and Gaia's voice stopped. Suddenly her mouth stretched into a black void. 

At the same time, all the monsters froze in various positions. It was complete silence, everyone's eyes on Gaia. 

Her mouth stretched wider and wider, lapping over her earthy face and body. It was engulfing her - the nothingness. 

The hole in Gaia's body gave a final jerk, and the blackness covered her entirety. She melted back into the earth, nothing more than dust particles.

I collapsed to the harmless ground, exhausted. 

-Jasmine-

The aftermath of the battle was silent. The gods paid respect to their wounded, and we stood to the side, treating our wounds, caring for Piper and murmuring softly. 

Hazel came over to me and smiled. "Where's Nico?" I asked. She pointed. 

He was standing close to a tall, blonde boy with blue eyes like mine. He had an easy smile on whilst talking to Nico. 

I dropped my sword, and my cry echoed through Olympus. "WILL!" I screamed.

His head snapped around and focused on me, and then we were sprinting towards each other faster than we had ever run and I hugged him tightly. 

"I thought you were dead!" I sobbed. "So did I!" He replied. I raked my eyes over my brother, checking for wounds or signs of pain. 

"Where have you been?" I asked. Will told me, and my eyes swum with tears as I heard what my little brother had been through. "I will never let you be hurt again." I whispered. "Neither will Nico." He smiled. I frowned. "What?" 

"Nico's my boyfriend." He said simply. I smiled and hugged him again. 

My brother was alive. He was okay. He wasn't hurt. My brother, Will Solace, was alive. 

\-----

I'm going to do one more chapter after this, and then... *sniffs* it will be over. But I'm planning a sequel so look out for it!

~ Sophie :)


	25. 25 - the end

-Hazel-

I sat with Jasmine, Leo and Frank. Me and Jas were watching Will and Nico, smirking - because that's what you do with little brothers. They were sitting on a field, so far away they were little dots, but we could see their hands, holding each other. 

Leo and Frank were playing some version of pictionary, and I closed my eyes. 

I couldn't believe it was all over. Everything was finished. 

Suddenly, Leo spoke. "Jasmine, I've been thinking about your prophecy. Storm and fire shall both fail, to attempt the suns prevail - that was an illusion from Gaia. Eight shall take her final breath, that was Gaia it was talking about. The eight halfbloods shall take Gaia's final breath. With love leading to her death - Piper was the one who finally killed her. So, it wasn't about you. It was Gaia's prophecy."

Jasmine nodded slowly. "It seems so, doesn't it." Frank looked up. "What prophecy?" They explained it slowly, with lots of hesitations. "How could you forget that, Jas?" I asked. She shrugged. "There were more important things going on than that." I looked at her skeptically. "More important than Gaia's death?" 

Jasmine waved her hands around. "I thought it was talking about my death!" Leo looked up sharply. "That's important! Trust me, death is a big deal! I'd know!"

I laughed half-heartedly, but my thoughts were elsewhere. Past Jasmine and Leo and Frank, past Will and Nico holding hands, further away than Olympus itself. 

We were safe now. Gaia was gone as the gods were in our favour again. But I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about after the battle, when my father had found me. He had smiled, and said, "I'm proud of you, Hazel." Then melted into the shadows.


	26. Note

Thanks so much for reading this all the way through to the end!!!!

I hope you liked it!! Please comment!!!!

Thanks so much, 

~ Sophie :)


End file.
